Time: Reset
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji's offspring had accidentally fallen into the past of Konoha and now they need to get back to their own time but things get complicated in the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura [SasuSaku][Future fic]
1. Chapter 1: Part I

**Dedication: **Kenny, Sakura (AKA Chibi Jess!), Daisuke (AKA Shy Qhy)

**Story status: **chapter one

**Pairing(s): **Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura

**Minor Pairings: **Hinata/Naruto, Shikamaru/Ino

**Summary: **Ten years in the future where the Naruto next generation has encountered the demon himself, Orochimaru. It had seem the demon sent the legendary four somewhere familiar yet not where they live. He sent them back into the past when the Naruto group are only chunnin!

**The Uchiha Prodigy**

"How did this happen?" whispers out a young boy, aged fifteen, with long hair tied with one ribbon and loose hair down over his forehead. He wore the Konoha forehead protector and bandages on his right arm like any ninja would have. He stood tall on the cliff while staring down at Konoha village with a scowl. The girl, aged fifteen, next to him crossed her arms across her chest and made a small smirk. She had long pink hair tied into a pony tail while parts of her hair loosed on the front of her headband and had dark emerald eyes. She activated the sharingan and her smirk grew wider

"This could be fun," She almost took a step forward but a hand casted in front of her making her halt her movement

"Fun nothing. Deactivate your sharingan Hana," the voice beside her said coolly. Hana scowls while deactivating her sharingan and scoffs at the man who was closing his eyes. She always had a problem while activating sharingan when she's either angry or when it's just random.

"Sensei-chan, how are we going to get back now?"

Silence. All he did was stare at the Konoha village until another member of his team spoke up.

"Well sensei, I think we should have a little fun while we're here," another voice behind them said proudly. The boy, aged fifteen, had blond-brownish spiky hair with dark blue sea deep eyes. Like Hana, his hair was loosed on the front of his Konoha headband but his headband was different from everyone else. Its tie was longer than everyone else and it moves with the wind as did his hair. He wore a black and orange sweatshirt with dark orange pants while having bandages tied on his right leg

"Beside, that battle with Oro-"

"That's enough, Daisuke...we should go," the man cuts him off who still had his eyes closed while crossing his arms. He had a stern face with lines around the eyes and wore the headband around his arm and a blue bandana on his forehead while parts of spiky hair was loosed like the others. He wore a black sleeveless jacket with a fishnet shirt and black gloves. The man made a curve on his mouth and opened his eyes

"It would be fun to see tou-san as a kid," He made the same smirk as his team made before they disappeared into the Konoha village

"So Sakura...still want to go on that date with me?" smirked the blond kyuubi boy. She glared at him before crunching her knuckles

"What did you say...?" The evil grin appeared on her face and the boy's smirk faltered while shaking his head

"Want to go check if Sasuke want to train with us?" he chuckled nervously. Her grin turned into a smirk while chuckling "That's what I thought you said,"

As they were walking down the village to Sasuke on their old training place, they spotted a man and a blond hair boy whom they had never seen before. Naruto wanted to ignore them but Sakura wanted to welcome them in the village

"Neh Sakura-chan, they're only looking around," he said irritatedly but he found out he wasn't talking to no one when he saw Sakura talking to the strangers "EH Sakura-chan?"

Naruto flew over to Sakura when he noticed something familiar about one familiar boy in the group. He pointed out and said "Hey you're wearing the same outfit as me,"

The boy made a smile and waved his arms wildly. He was about to say something until the older man covered his mouth making him shut up

"Hey!" a voice cried out. Their heads shifted to the voice and it was a young boy and young girl running to them

"Hana-chan! Tori-san!" screamed out the Naruto look-a-like while waving at them. The man next to him sighed "Time to go guys,"

Naruto and Sakura were confuse and waved them goodbye "What's your name?" Sakura was referring to the man who seems to be the leader of the group

"Just call me Takashi," All four of them disappeared on that site with wind scattering around all of them. Naruto and Sakura shuts their eyes with their hands up in defense. They both stared at each other when the dusts and wind cleared up but then shrugged it off

"Come on, let's go get Sasuke-kun," said Sakura sighing

The man and the other three were standing on top of the building spying at them with the same smirk they had earlier

"Let's go,"

"You don't have to tell me twice,"

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed out Naruto with a smile. Sasuke glared at his best friend when he screamed out his name. Sasuke was angry. Why?

He wasn't mad that his friends interrupted his training

He wasn't mad that Naruto interrupted Sasuke's Chidori move

Oh no...it was way worse than that...he was pissed off because...

"Naruto...get off of me!" he growled. Here, Sasuke was training in hope to defeat his brother and Naruto comes out of nowhere! Naruto and Sakura had successfully pulled Sasuke back before he could go to Orochimaru but Sasuke still felt the anger in his heart so he trained in Konoha village. He promised to not go to Orochimaru and he will remain in the village

Naruto made a silly grin and Sakura stifled a laugh while Sasuke glared at the both of them. Naruto got off and Sakura made a wave towards Sasuke when she approached him

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura-chan," he nods at her

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke," The three ninjas shifted their head toward the voice. It was the same guy from the village earlier accompanied by his team. All three guys are standing tall with a smirk while the girl was sitting down happily on the branch swinging her legs

"Itachi!" growled Sasuke. Takashi raised his left eyebrow before moving down to team seven

"Itachi? You've got to be kidding me," he scoffed but Sasuke moved toward after him with a roar. Takashi's eyes widen when he saw him moving after him

"Sasuke!" said his former teammates

"Shit!" Takashi cussed while dodging his moves. Sasuke growls when he made a roll and stood up. He performed hand seals

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He drew Chakra into his mouth then starting to exhale a fire stream but then started to explode into a large sphere of flames. Takashi's eyes widen and he dashed out of the way. Sasuke stopped blowing and glared at him

"Come on Itachi, activate your sharingan," Naruto and Sakura began to worry for Sasuke while Hana, Daisuke, and Tori began to worry for their sensei

"sharingan..." Hana whispers while having confusions in her eyes

"I'm not Itachi!" Takashi tried to convince him while Sasuke sneered at him

"Right, now..." Sasuke threw shurikens at Takashi but Takashi started to move until Sasuke made hand forms

"Housenka no jutsu!" The shurikens began to emit fire while Takashi stood there making hand forms

"If I can't convince you..." he growls. The shurikens hit him but it was replaced by a block of wood. Sasuke moved his eyes around trying to find him

"Kuso! Kawarimi," he hissed. The other three flew down to Sasuke and his other teammates while they began to form their stance of battling but Hana approached them with a friendly wave and they began to cool

"Please don't harm our sensei," said Daisuke with a plead

They were confused

"What? Sensei? That bastar-" Sasuke was cut off by the girl

"Don't you finished that!" She growled. Hana looks down at the ground with a small whimper and the guys, meaning Tori and Daisuke, began to hold their laughter. Hana glared at them as they froze and smile nervously with a wave while turning back to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto

"You don't understand. We're not around here-" Hana got cut off by the blond Kyuubi boy

"Hold on you're wearing the Konoha headband. What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, maybe we should tell them-" Daisuke started out until Hana and Sakura smacked their teammate down

"ITAI!" they screamed in unison. Tori made a smirk and crossed his arms

"Stereo..." he said amusingly. Hana's left eye twitched and her fists balled up

"Ok...let me finish..." She started inhaling then exhaling "We are not around here, you see-"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" screamed a voice from the trees. Hana sighed while slapping her forehead

"SENSEI SHUT UP!" He was to exhale fire until he trips when he heard her scream his name

He landed in front of the group with a groan while everyone sweatdropped

Hana started huffing while her bangs covering her green eyes. She was a little bit annoyed about the fact her teammates are such a pain. One's a goof, one never listens to her, and the other thinks he's too cool for them. DAMN! How she wished she could just...ARGH!

"Hana...chan...?" whisper out Daisuke. An evil grin appeared while laughing manically but then when she stared at them. Naruto, Sakura, and especially Sasuke were extremely shocked when they had a look at her eyes

_Sharingan_

**End**

This is kind of a role play story from my friends and me so read and review if you like. It's a story about the kids going back in time while battling with Orochimaru. Well why did Hana's sensei going to use his fire move even though they were talking and civilized with the Naruto cast at the time? He was in the forest and couldn't hear nor see them. He is trying to shield his abilities so all of the Katon moves he used are considered...weak I guess but it's his signature move. I might delete the story because well...it doesn't seem interesting enough lol. So basically this is just about the Naruto kids traveling back in time and had no idea to go back xD overused I guess. Well

Review if you like XP


	2. Chapter 1: Part II

**Mage:** Alright, Sage has some bad newsssss!

**Sage:** Hey! What are you doing here?

**Mage:** I want to see your fanfiction! Come on, come on tell them your bad news!

**Sage:**...My sister will now be joining me in fanfiction...

**Mage:** HEY! That's not the bad news!

**Sage:** (sweatdrops) Fine, fine...whoever reads Tis the Season, Alternate eyes, or Assassin tales...it will be delay. Why? Well-

**Mage:** Our older brother took the laptop that contains all the chapter and he's too lazy to type it all out again

**Sage:** (sweatdrops grew bigger) I'm not lazy it's just...too much work...

**Mage:** YUP! So till then, enjoy his fanfiction of his second chapter of Time: Reset!

**Sage:** ...Why did you have to change the title though? It doesn't sound right...

**Mage:** Because I'm your sister and I like that title!

**Sage:** It doesn't match with the story!

**Mage:** Yeah it does! They're going back in time!

**Sage:**...what does the reset mean then?

**Mage:** I like reset!

**Sage:** (sweatdrops grew even bigger)

**The Uchiha Prodigy (Mage: IT'S TIME: RESET!)**

"Hana-chan?" Daisuke nervously said while moving away from Hana. Tori rolled his eyes at the sight of his teammate cowering his other teammate. He scoffs in his mind but subconsciously moved to where Daisuke was

"Sharingan?" Takashi said with his eyes wide. He stared at Hana's eyes for a while when he noticed Naruto and the others staring at Hana

"Hana-chan. Deactivate your sharingan right now!" Hana rolled her red eyes before smirking. Sakura blinks when she saw her smirk. It was familiar to her...

"It's not hurting anyone taichou," Takashi growls. Yeah, it isn't hurting anyone but he knows better than anyone if Hana kept on her sharingan. The kind, loving Hana would turn into a cold hearted fighter that everyone fears.

_'Out of the rookie 9, Hana is the one that who is most powerful...even more powerful than me...' he thought while burrowing his eyebrows _

"Hana..." he growls while his eyes turned red for a second but then revert to his green eyes. She took a glimpse but then scoff. It was then she turn off her sharingan and made a small smile

"You didn't have to resort to that nii-chan," Wait. What did she say? So now, Naruto and the others are even more confuse of what just happened

"Did you just say nii-chan?" Naruto said wearingly It's not like he's scared of them...but seeing another person other than Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi makes him shudder. It was just getting too bizarre.

"So onward to the explanation?" said Tori plainly and dull. All of his teammate glared at him while he rose an eyebrow

"What?" They roll their eyes at the same time while the confusion among Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just grew bigger and bigger

"Ok...here's the deal," Hana started out. However it was interrupted when Sasuke grabbed her by the throat. Hana can't help but groan in exhaustion. Why? Why does she always get interrupted? Why must fate do this to her? Why must fate be so cruel to her? Why the hell is she thinking like Tori? She sighed while his grip tighten

"Sasuke! She's just a girl!" Sakura pleaded out to him as Sasuke's eyes bore into her. His face was stricken with pain and confusion

"WHY!" he screamed to her. Hana felt the grip grew stronger but all she had to do was wince. It's not because of the pain but it's because of him screaming at her. Man this must suck.

"If you let me go-" she said calmly yet it's always interrupted by our favorite avenger, Sasuke.

"Why do you have sharingan! It's not possible!" he scream to her "Everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed! Itachi killed them all! You're suppose to be dead!"

"Are you done?" said the voice behind him. They all shifted their look to the voice. It was Tori leaning on a tree crossing his arms with his eyes closed. He made a small sigh while waving at them

_'Damn cool bastard,' Daisuke thought glaring at him but Tori ignored him _

"I think it's time to introduce ourselves then explain," he said calmly. Takashi made a grin when Sasuke let go of Hana however his stare did not move at all

"I am Hyuuga Tori," Well no duh. He had byakugan and long hair, a tradition in the Hyuuga clan but there was something familiar about him Naruto and the others can't spot.

'I like to fight people who is stronger than me and my dream is to surpass my father. I hate Daisuke and my goal is to marry a kunoichi worthy of my strength," He said calmly. They all sweatdropped when he said the word, marry. It seems out of character for him to say that. However they shrugged and stared at the next teammate, Daisuke

"Konnichiwa minna-san! I am Uzumaki Daisuke!" He said happily. That sure made Naruto go crazy. Well it made everyone go crazy but Naruto was the most affected of course

"NANI! THAT IS SO COOL!" he said with a grin "I have another blood relative! We, uzumakis, shall spread our greatness to the whole village!"

Daisuke's grin grew bigger and made a peace sign "Yatta!"

"I like to eat ramen (Naruto: ME TOO!), I hate Tori or people who act too cool, my goal is to surpass my father, and my dream is to be the hokage of my village!" Daisuke exclaimed. Three words...de ja vu. Naruto was still excited at the fact he has another blood relative

"Urusai!" Sakura and Hana shouted to their teammates who had cowered and whimpered. Hana made a small grin when she turned to Sakura who grinned back. Takashi coughs and said,

"I am Uchiha Takashi," Sasuke made a glare at him while crossing his arms. Takashi couldn't help but snickers

"I like many things, I also hate many things, I have many goals, and my dream is...to mind your own business," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sweatdropped. All they knew was his name but they didn't want to pry any more. The other two was shocking enough. Last but not least, Hana.

"Yosh! I am Uchiha Hana, sister of Takashi, Kenji, and Kouji! I like..." Her eyes glanced at Tori who didn't noticed a thing as he stared up in the clouds looking bored. She squealed and continued

"My dream is to become the best medic nin ever and my goal is to..." She dazed off with a happy smile. Takashi became annoyed and pushed his sister

"Hey!" Takashi rolled his eyes

"State what you hate,"

"Oh I hate goofballs," she finished with a smile. Sasuke glared at them again while everyone just sighed

"Still doesn't explain anything," Team 9 looked at each other then look back "We thought Daisuke's last name would explain everything,"

Confusion.

"Who's Kouji and Kenji anyways?" Naruto said annoyed "Did we need to know that?"

Hana and Takashi made identical smile with a peace sign "Those two are the best duo of Konoha village. They are also our brothers!" said Hana with her tongue sticking out

"So there are four Uchihas?" Sakura said confusingly. Hana nodded with happiness and Takashi made a small sigh

"So what's the deal? Who are you exactly?" Sasuke hissed

"Man are you guys dense!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. They all glared at him while he waved his hands wildly

"We are..." He stopped there to add tension and leaned close to Naruto and the others "from the future," he whispered the last three

"NANI!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke drops down with a shock. Was it possible? Was it actually possible four ninjas could travel back in time? No way!

"Yes way," Hana stated out "If you didn't know, this goofball here," referring to Daisuke "is Naruto's son,"

This was way too much! When Naruto wanted another Uzumaki, he didn't mean this! He gulped and shakingly pointed to Daisuke "You're my...son?" Daisuke nodded with a peace sign again

"Isn't it great tou-chan!" Ohhh boy. Tou-chan. Naruto wished he would faint right there but Hana kept on going

"Tori, here is the guy...what was his name? Nezi? Naji?" She kept guessing with a grin

"Neji!" Tori said with annoyance "My father's name is Neji!"

She laughs while saying "Hai, hai! I'm just playing around with you Tori," Tori scowled while crossing his arms

"So what about you? Itachi's offspring?" Sasuke sneered at her. The two Uchiha siblings rolled their eyes as Hana goes up to Sakura while Takashi goes up to Sasuke

"First thing, there is no way that demon resembles me. I am way hotter and cooler than him," Takashi stated out with a small smirk

"Second of all, Itachi-oji-chan is a meanie. How can this sweet girl be the daughter of him?" Sasuke caught what Hana said and turned to her

"Oji-chan?" Hana made the same smirk Takashi made and it began to freak Sasuke and Sakura out

"Konnichiwa Otou-chan!" Takashi said to Sasuke with a wave

"Konnichiwa Kaa-chan!" Said Hana to Sakura. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was shocked. Sakura was shocked. So they're all shock together. So...this is their children...what a surprise...

_Thump!_

"Tou-chan why are you sleeping at this time!" Daisuke exlcaimed

**End**

**Sage:** That will end...for now

**Mage:** WOW! So they are all offsprings of the Naruto hotties!

**Sage:** Naruto...hotties...?

**Mage:** YEAH! Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto! The Naruto hotties!

**Sage:** Um...ok...so if you read the author note. I will not update Assassin tales, Alternate eyes, or Tis the Season for a month. However you can read this story until I get my old laptop back

**Mage:** (coughlazycough)

**Sage:** (glare)

**Mage:** (smiles)

**Sage:** --;

**Mage:** REVIEW!

**Sage:**...that was random...

**Mage:** XD


	3. Chapter 1: Part III

**Mage: **Yay yay yay Sage is updating!

**Sage**: --; why are you screaming?

**Mage**: Because I want to see the next chapter of time: reset!

**Sage**: It's The Uchiha Prodigy

**Mage**: Time: Reset! XD

**Sage**: --; fine whatever. I don't want to argue

**Mage**: I love this story to death! I love the part where Nar-

**Sage**: Hey, hey! No spoilers!

**Mage**: Aw why not?

**Sage**: --;; it'll ruin the story?

**Mage**: XP Fine continue on

**Sage**: Thank you. So now this is the third chapter of-

**Mage**: Ooh a strudel!

**Sage**: (pushes Mage away) thethirdchapteroftimeresetakatheuchihaprodigy (says really fast)

**Mage**: (stuffs strudels)

**The Uchiha Prodigy (Mage: AHEM! Sage: --; it's called Time: reset)**

"That was some dream," Naruto ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes. He was in the middle of the forest when he saw his best friends, Sasuke and Sakura in front of his face. He made a wave "I just had the craziest dream! I had a son!"

"That's no dream," Naruto yelped when he heard the voice from behind. Hana and Takashi made a small smirk while Tori just sighed with annoyance. His 'son' was bouncing up and down "This will be fun tou-chan! I mean it'll be like the time before you went aw-"

"SHUSH!" Tori, Takashi, and Hana shut his mouth with their hands before he said anything else. Tori leaned toward to his ear and whispered "If you tell, this future will drastically changed,"

"MHMMMHMM!" Daisuke said angrily under his teammates hands. While they are having their private conversation on their own, team seven was just staring at them. Tori rolled his eyes and whisper

"I know you want the future to change but fate determines the future and we should not change it!"

"What do you know?" Daisuke said angrily when he got out of their grasp "Your father didn't go away for 2 years! At least your father sends letters to you! At least he kept contact! AND YOUR FATHER IS A BASTARD!"

"HEY! AT LEAST YOUR FATHER CARES ABOUT YOU! ALL I DO IS TRAIN! TRAIN! TRAIN!" Tori burst out with anger. Daisuke gripped his fist tightly as he tried to stop the tears fromcoming out "WELL AT LEAST YOUR FATHER DON'T CARRY THE KYUUBI LIKE ME!"

That hurt Naruto deeply. His son just burst out how badly he was in the future and how he talked about the Kyuubi like that. He thought at least his son would understand the burden and the pain he carried when he was little

"You..." Tori growled while his eyes twitch "You were the worst student in the academy...and you had unlimited chakra...you surpass me in every level...that's...not...fair..." he hissed. Daisuke had a smug smile

"So where's your faith now? Huh! Come on Tori! At least we should warn them about the upcoming danger in the future!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto began to worry. This was not good between the two...

"AHHH!" Tori screamed while charging at Daisuke. Daisuke began to brace the attack as he shuts his eyes but it was stopped. It wasn't stop by Takashi or any of team seven's member...

Daisuke opened his eyes when he saw his member pinning down Tori "Hana?"

**_Sharingan_**

"Cool down..." Hana whispers. Tori had his byakugan on and was struggling to get out of her grasped. He failed.

"Stop it," Hana hissed and Tori glared at her but her sharingan eyes made him weaken. Tori had to turn his head away in shame.

Silence

Daisuke felt his heart tighten when he saw Hana on top of Tori. He knows Hana is stopping Tori from attacking him but it's tough to see the love of your life on your cousin! (Sage: There's a hint of who is Daisuke's mother...)

"Can you get off now?" Takashi said annoyed. Like Daisuke, he hated to see his younger sister like that. However, Hana and Tori did not get up. It seems like they have their own little world

"HANA! TORI!" roared Takashi with anger building up inside of him. Hana and Tori yelped when they heard his sensei screaming at them. Hana shuts off her sharingan once she got up while Tori just stared down at the ground with a small blush

Takashi and Daisuke twitch at the same time "Ninjas should not fall in love. Love is a weakness, love makes you giggle, love makes yo-"

"And what about you and Hikari?" questioned Hana. Takashi immediately stopped and turned to her "What about Hikari?"

"You're blushing," Takashi frozed when he felt his cheeks heating up

"No I'm not!" he protested

"Now you are," snickers Tori. Daisuke and Tori then cracked up when they saw their sensei's blush grew even redder. Team seven couldn't help but smile at the sight...well except Sasuke. He still couldn't accept the fact that they're from the 'future' he still scowl at the fact his 'kids' are more powerful then him even though they're at the same age!

"Leave Hikari out of this, she's not even here!" Takashi cried out

"Who's Hikari anyways?" Sakura questioned. The three teen ninjas made a smirk and said "Well she is Takashi's special person,"

Takashi glared at his subordinates "You know, you guys are the worst-"

"Yeah we heard it before," Tori rolled his eyes. Takashi turned his glare toward Tori "I stand corrected. **You** are the worst," Tori glared back and you could see lightning in their stares. All of them sweatdropped at the two ninjas. Talk about a student-teacher relationship...

"Hikari is um well do you know a person name Shino?" Team seven heard what she just said and they just scream out his name

"SHINO?" Hana blinked and made a small smile

"I guess you know! Her full name is Aburame Hikari!"

_'Whoa, way to go Shino!'_

_'Even Shino?'_

_'Who would go after the freaky bug guy?'_

"So who did he marry huh? I would like to congradulate the silent ninja who just freaks me out," Naruto smirked. Hana stuck her tongue

"Why should I tell you goofball?" Naruto grew a vein and screamed at her "What did you call me you little-"

Sakura bopped him on the head with her veins about to pop "Don't you dare call her that," Naruto rubbed his head while muttering something incoherent and stared at Sakura "You're only backing her up because she's your daughter,"

Sakura was taken back. She almost forgot about that. When she took a glance at Sasuke, he ignored her and turned his head away. She made a small sad smile. Sakura shuffled her feet but then clapped her hands

"Well, let's go now. I bet you guys would love to explore the past of Konoha," Hana grinned while Tori rolled his eyes and Daisuke just nodded happily

"Come on Otou-chan! I know the perfect prank on Hokage-baa-chan! It involves a cockroach, sake, and a super pervert name young thunder!" Daisuke tugged his father's sweatshirt while Naruto stared at him

"B-bu-but Ero-sannin is not here!" Daisuke smirked

"I'm talking about you Otou-hentai!"

"EH!" There, Daisuke and Naruto disappeared on that spot with Naruto's face stuck on shock (Sage: Come on, you seriously can't imagine Naruto as a pervert when he grows up? I can!)

"Let's go Tori-chan! I want to see how cute the boys are in this decade!" Hana began to tug Tori's sleeve while his face is not looking happy when she said that. Takashi sighed "I should follow them...just in case that perv better not do anything to my little imouto,"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sakura said confusingly. Takashi made another sigh

"You know, my mom said that too back when," She blushed but Takashi made a smirk and kept on going "He kissed her before and I am not letting my sister be devirginate by the likes of him!"

Takashi disappeared at that spot too and now Sasuke and Sakura are now alone. Sakura, who had butterflies in her stomach, began to approach Sasuke. She felt her breath going shallow and her heart beating faster and faster by the second. After finding out her future, she thought she would going to have a chance with Sasuke

Too bad she was wrong

"So Sasuke.." He broke off her conversation and said "No,"

Sakura took a step back. Confusion grew on her again "Nani?"

"I know what you were going to say...Sakura. My future involves killing Itachi. I am not going to stop my future," He snarled while clenching his fist. Sakura looked down at the ground "Oh.."

Sasuke took a glance but then sighed "I am an avenger. Being a father...that's not me! I rather train then look at the strangers they call themselves...a Uchiha..."

Like the others he disappeared on that spot too while Sakura was alone on the training field "I only wished to help you Sasuke..." Her listless eyes fell down to the cold hard ground as she sigh in annoyance

"This has been a really weird day,"

"Come on Tori!" cried out Hana, who was running, to Tori. Tori was behind her trying to catch up. Hana was still running and looking at Tori at the same that she unknowingly bumped into someone

"Hana!"

"Itai..." She rubbed her heads and opened her eyes to see a very familiar person

"Watch out next time," Tori came running to Hana's side and helping her up. When he met with the guy his teammate bump into, he stared at him in shock

"Otou-san...?"

**End**

**Mage**: OH man! Sage you just made angsty to romance to humor to a cliffhanger in one chapter!

**Sage**: Angsty?

**Mage**: YEAH! I mean that ALL I DO IS TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN thing I thought it was going to led a murder or something like that!

**Sage**:...yeah I have the tendency to lead people on...

**Mage**: I could tell (eating strudel)

**Sage:** So no surprise about Daisuke right?

**Mage**: So Daisuke has Kyuubi inside him too?

**Sage**: (sigh) t's actually a half transfer. Since Naruto has Kyuubi inside of him and he married a non Jinchuuriki (meaning demon holder) he transferred the demon chakra to his wife and to his son. His wife and his son could now contact Kyuubi which is unfortunate to them because the whole village found out and Daisuke became the next Naruto. Playing pranks, telling jokes, etc...

**Mage**: But the whole village knew Naruto had the Kyuubi too and he became the hokage so why would the village people treat him so badly?

**Sage**:...who said Naruto was the hokage?

**Mage**: What? Usually Naruto is the hokage in the future!

**Sage**:...yeah...he's not...

**Mage**: Wow that's a shock...

**Sage**: (cough) well there's a reason Daisuke wants to be the hokage

**Mage**: Oh I noticed some Hana/Tori going on. Is there any more romance?

**Sage**: For team 9? Mainly it's Hana/Tori but there will be some Daisuke/Riku and Daisuke/Hana

**Mage**: Riku?

**Sage**: Daughter of Kiba

**Mage**: Oh Daisuke and Riku! From Dnangel!

**Sage**: (cough) Everytime I think of Daisuke, Riku has to be there too (It's no crossover though)

**Mage**: So like **xShurikengurlX **said will any of the people from the future come to the past?

**Sage**: I don't want to confuse any of the readers with any more of names though. Riku and her team (team 6) will come

**Mage**: Who's in team six?

**Sage**: (Sigh) This is one freaking long author note

**Mage**: (Glare)

**Sage**: Their sensei is Shino

**Mage**: (gasp)

**Sage**: (roll eyes) Ok it's not that shocking. The future Shino (Mirai Shino) Riku, Kenji, and Shiji

**Mage**: Shiji? Let me guess Shikamaru and Ino's son

**Sage**: Yup. Also he has three other siblings

**Mage**: Whoa Shikamaru and Ino got busy

**Sage**: --; well you know how lazy Shikamaru can be

**Mage**: LOL!

**Sage**: (roll eyes) time to end this author note

**Mage**: Remember to drop a review! XD


	4. Chapter 1: Part IV

**Sage: **(groan) Answers the question Mage, I'm too lazy

**Mage: **Mou! Lazy! (smacks)

**Sage: **Eh...

**Mage: **Kakashi? Of course we're going to add him in! He's my favorite character! (aside from my other favorite characters...)

**Sage: **Wait, who said I'm adding him in?

**Mage: **(glare) I am! Next question!

**Sage: **--;;

**Mage: **Yes the kids are confusing! Well Sage here only wanted to limit like four Ocs but he wanted to add Riku and her team in future chapters

**Sage: **Actually I might put them like towards the end. It's mainly Team 9 for now

**Mage: **Next question...Naruto being Hokage? Well we all know at the end of the Naruto series, he will be Hokage but Sage here didn't want him to be Hokage just yet

**Sage: **Chances of him being Hokage at the end of this story will be 100 percent sure. I don't want a 'the naruto cast already achieve their dream and now have kids thing'

**Mage: **So they are still achieving their goal right now?

**Sage: **Yes. Itachi is not dead, Naruto's not Hokage, and Orochimaru is still alive

**Mage: **All right, next question...I support Hana/Tori too!

**Sage: **That's not a question...(I support them too...)

**Mage: **I know oh the author notes, yeah it's long but it will be longer in future chapters XD He'll fix it

**Sage: **(cough) yeah...if I can...

**Mage: **Yay Neji/Tenten! Oh yeah, Shino's wife? Even I don't know! The only one who knows is Sage and he won't tell me!

**Sage: **I don't want to reveil everything at once, it'll be too boring later on if I do

**Mage: **Now let's get on with the story!

**Sage: **--; I usually say that but I agree with you...here is chapter four of time: reset

**Time: Reset**

Tori stared at the man before him while searching in his mind and grasping Hana's arm tightly. Hana glances back from the man to Tori as she winced when she felt Tori's grasp getting stronger "Tori-chan...you're hurting me..."

Tori immediately let go of her when he heard her speak "Hai...gomen nasai Hana-chan," He stared back to the man "You're Hyuuga Neji aren't you?"

The man nodded slowly although his face did not change "I am," his tone was calm yet cold and it made Tori shiver

"I am-" Tori started out until he interrupted by putting his hand up "You're training with me...now,"

Tori stared in shock when he said that and Hana protested with a nervous smile "No you see, Tori-chan here-" The man's stare went from Tori to Hana which made her stop talking

"Your boyfriend is strong," Hana's mouth left hanging when she heard him talk "We're not-"

"Come," Neji flew from building to building gesturing him to follow him. Tori grits his teeth and was about to follow him until Hana stops him "Nani?"

"I'm coming," Tori made a small nod before following Neji as Hana follows behind him. Tori stared at his father's back as it made a small trigger in his mind

_"Tou-san?" tou...san..._

_"Where...where are you going!" His father stood quiet when he turned his back_

_"Matte! Come back!" He kept on walking..._

_His father's back was the last thing he remember about him..._

Tori grits his teeth again before landing in an empty field where he met a girl with two buns her head and a bowlcut haired green guy. The girl spoke up in annoyance "Neji what took you so long?"

"Hai, hai who are these people! And this cute little lady!" the green jumpsuit guy said. Hana started sweating while putting her hand on the back of her head

"My name is Hyuuga Tori," Tori made a small bow while Hana smiles brightly and gave a peace sign

"I am Hana!" Tori rose an eyebrow at her mouthing 'no surname?' Hana just kept on smiling

"Hyuuga...are you in the main family or in the branch?" questioned the girl. He took off his konoha headband and there was the mark of the branch: the curse seal

"I guess you know," He stuck out his tongue before putting it back "Are we going to train or are we going to talk?" Neji said in annoyance

Tori nodded slowly and whisper a small hai. The girl, the bowlcut haired guy, and Hana moved out of the training place to watch the sparring between Tori and Neji

"You're strong,"

"So I've been told,"

Neji moved into his stance as Tori did his. The stances copied each other surprising to the girl and the bowlcut haired guy

"Let's go," Tori charges toward Neji with a punch but Neji scoffs as he swiftly dodge the way and slam Tori on the back. Tori felt the impact but grabbed Neji's hand and flipped him on the side making him land on his back. Tori took out a kunai and was about to slam it onto his body until Neji rolls on the side and held Tori's wrist

"Heh, let's get serious now," The two hyuuga flew in the forest while Hana smirked

_'There's no way Tori's father will defeat him...'_

"Byakugan!" yell out Neji and Tori. Neji's teammates couldn't find the two ninjas but Hana pointed out one particular spot in the forest "Over there. In five seconds, Tori-chan will come out,"

One...

Tori made a hand sign and a small smirk _'Arigato Daisuke...'_

Two...

Neji anticipates the wait as he searches for Tori _'Why can't I find him?'_

Three...

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Four...

Neji's eyes widen when he saw a massive group of the copied Tori coming after him "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Five...

_Poof!_ The copies were gone but Neji saw Tori coming after him _'Kuso! How did he find out my blind spot so quickly!'_

Tori was about to punch Neji until Neji turns around "Hakke Kuushou!" Neji extended his palm while thrusting his palm at Tori. Tori flew back to the middle of the training field

"Kuso..." Tori began to kneel with his stomach while coughing. Hana's eyes flash a sense of a worry _'What just happened? Tori is much stronger than his father! Well right now...'_

Tori struggles to stand up when he saw his father's face curled a smirk and stood in a familiar stance where his left hand is toward his left foot while his right hand pointed outwards "You are within the field of my hakke..." Tori's eyes began to blur and felt sick to his stomach _'Kuso...'_

"Hakke..." Tori didn't have time to move or to counter the move...what's left is to endure the attack...

"Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji made a spin towards Tori

"Hakke two hands!" Tori grunted when Neji's left and right hand slam at his neck and on the side. He began to fumble as Neji continued

"Four hands!" Neji slammed his fingers at his chest while Tori was about to fall down _'Kuso...'_

"Eight hands!" slam, slam, slam!

"Guah!"

"Sixteen hands!" Tori began to cough out the blood that splatted onto Neji's face but Neji kept on going

"Thirty two hands!" Anymore and Tori will collapse for sure...

"Sixty four hands!" He finished it off while Tori flew back onto the tree "Guah!"

"Tori!" Hana yelled out when she saw her friend on the ground. She was about to come after him until Tori's hand flew up making her halt

He stood up but just barely while Neji scoffed "I thought you were strong..."

Tori made a broken smirk and laugh softly "You think that chakra comes from me?" Neji's eyes shift down at him as he scowled "What are you talking about?"

"When you saw me in the street...you felt my chakra right...? That's not mine...immense isn't it? I'm just a lowly Hyuuga..." He fell to his knees and began coughing up blood. Tori shut off his byakugan and stared deeply into his father's eyes "I'm weak compare to that chakra and you know what else? I can't even land a punch on you because in my eyes I always feel inferior to you,"

Hana's ears twitch when she heard that and felt pity for her friend _'Tori kept hesitating...'_

Neji scoffs at him "That chakra was that girl wasn't it? Why didn't you say so instead?" Hana jumped between the middle with a faint smile. The girl and the bowlcut haired boy also drop down with Hana

"He wanted to prove himself," She said simply. Hana went towards Tori and lifted him up with his right arm swinging over her shoulder "Cha. This pompous bastard here tried to prove himself that he could fight anyone without any emotions. Baka you almost got crushed," She scolded at him. Tori gave the same faint smile Hana had earlier but then drops his head down while Hana shook her head

"Arigato for the sparring. Come on Tori," Tori gave a small nod before Hana is turning to the other side as she supports Tori _'Father I will win next time...without any hesitation...'_

"Here," Hana threw the blade on the ground in front of team Gai "This is a gift from team nine and personally from Tori," She disappeared with Tori while Team Gai was looking at the blade

"There is a carving on the handle of the sword," the bowlcut haired boy said. The girl picked it up and stared at Neji "What does it say?"

Neji stood quiet while the guy in the green jumpsuit took the blade and stared at it "Lee!" He ignored her and whisper it out

"To my son, Tori. Your mother, Hyuuga Tenten," Tenten stared down at it before turning to Neji "Nej-" But Neji disappeared before Tenten could say anything and she turned back to Lee with confusion on her face. Lee kept on staring at the blade before saying

"This will be interesting..."

Tori made a groan on the ground when Hana threw him down. She shot a glare and shouted at him with full of anger yet you could tell on her face she was worrying

"What were you thinking! Why didn't you quit! You and your damn pride!" Tori was about to open his mouth and until her glare harden and wagged her finger at Tori "You're not going to speak in fact you're not going to do anything! All I wanted was to look for cute guys and you had to get into a fight!" She made a small moan but Tori made a hidden smile _'Hana and her ranting...'_

"Mou...take off your shirt," Tori hesitated but she glared at him and he immediately took it. She forces her hand to where Tori's injury is and forces all of her chakra into her hands

"Shousen no Jutsu," Tori felt the wounds are closing up but Hana only stopped halfway "What happened?" He blinks when she stops. She sighs and said "I guess I have to do it the old fashion way. That jutsu wasted so many chakra..."

Hana took out her first aid kit and began to wrap his wounds "Rest," Tori made a small nod before resting under shadow of the cherry blossom tree. She was getting tired herself but Hana stood awake to take care of Tori. She couldn't leave Tori alone just to get her sensei and Daisuke but it wouldn't matter anyways. Hana noticed her pants were getting ripped and thought it must've been from the battle between Tori and his father

She yawned by staring at Tori who is in front of her. Her eyes began to droop but she snapped back every two minutes. It kept on going for ten minutes before she finallys fall down onto his lap with her eyes shutting

"I lost Hana," Takashi made a groan when he met up with Daisuke and Team seven "Hana and Tori hid their chakra when they realized I'm following them,"

"It looks like they want some alone time,"

"Don't joke about that Sakura-kaa-chan!" cried out Takashi. Sasuke rolls his eyes while Naruto was cracking up "Daisuke that prank was priceless! I can't believe how red baa-chan's face was!"

Daisuke snickers while Takashi glare at the Uzumakis "Listen you two we must find Hana and Tori,"

"Or else what? It's not like Hyuuga will harm her," Sasuke spoke up while crossing his arms. Takashi slapped his forehead "You don't get it!"

Team seven look at each other before shrugging while Takashi just groan

"Let's just find them!" Takashi flew from tree to tree as team seven stared at Daisuke for explanation. He gave the Uzumaki grin and a peace sign

"Well you see..."

_**"It all started on the day when our genin teams got picked out..."**_

_"Hey Tori-chan!" Hana tackled him down while Tori looked annoyed "Hana-chan, I would be glad if you get off of me..." Hana stuck out her tongue_

_"Such a grump Tori-chan!"_

_I was witnessing the whole thing trying not to laugh_

_"Hana-chan!" I began to hug her and she was excited Tori and I were in her team_

_**"At the time, Takashi didn't mind Tori since Tori has been Hana's friend when they were only five,"**_

_"So who is our sensei?" I ask Tori. He ignored me and I was getting angrier by the second "Hey!" Hana began to bug him by poking him on the cheek because she wanted to make peace between me and Tori_

_**"That's when things start to go wrong..."**_

_"Damn you cool bastard," I hiss. Tori stood up with a glare "Say that again?"_

_"Yeah you heard me. Bastard," I smirk back and Hana was getting worried between the tension between me and Tori_

_"Whatever last place," He turned around to go back to his usual place but I pushed him when he got off guard_

_**"So you see, that was my fault..."**_

_He sort have landed on Hana...and when I mean by landed, his lips were on hers and his right hand flew onto her chest while on his left hand was groping her...you know what I mean. It was an extremely bad time for the sensei to come and we were surprise at the fact the sensei...was Hana's brother..._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"_

_**"I don't regret it. From that point, Takashi began to resent Tori,"**_

Sakura and Naruto crack up at the story and Sasuke tried to hide his smile but failed. Daisuke stuck out his tongue and said "It's not my fault Tori is such a bastard," Daisuke flew from tree to tree

"Come on, otherwise we'll lose my sensei and my teammates!" Team seven followed Daisuke and Takashi to find Hana and Tori. They met up with Team gai along the way "Sakura-chan!" Lee cried out. Sakura smiles back with a wave "Hey Lee!"

"Where's Hyuuga?" Sasuke drops down with a confusing look but Lee and Tenten look at each other and shook their heads 'no'

"Have you seen a Hyuuga this tall, long hair, wearing a chinese black top, and uh accompied by a girl with emerald eyes?" Daisuke gave a peace sign and a wink at them while Tenten took a step back

"Yosh! We did! That little girl is so kawaii!" Lee yell out. Sasuke and Takashi shot a glare at him and crosses their arms while Sakura made a small blush "What's wrong Uchiha?" Tenten asked

Sasuke rolls his eyes but said nothing while Naruto coughs something like overprotective bastard "Where did they go?"

"Down in the training area by the river," Tenten said pointing in the opposite direction where team seven was

"Hai, arigato," Takashi said before flying up to the training area. The others follow them

"Come on, I think I feel their chakra now," Takashi is glad that he's coming closer to his sister...but his happy expression suddenly turns into a confuse expression...then it turns into the 'omfg-the-uchiha-is-freaking-piss-off-better-back-off' expression

"Get..." He saw his own sister sleeping, whose pants are rip, on the laps of the Hyuuga, who has no shirt, he despise. Daisuke and team seven took a step back while his eyebrow kept on twitching

"Off..." The vein that's get bigger and bigger was about to burst and his eyebrow was twitching like no tomorrow...

"OF MY SISTER!" Hana and Tori's eyes flew open when they heard a certain Uchiha screaming his head off. Tori's eyebrow twitch _'This...is not good...'_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Shit! Shit! Shit!

Hana grabbed Tori before his brother do any more damage. Tori was still injure from the battle with his father and he felt embarrass at the fact his teammate is carrying him

"Get back here with my sister Hyuuga!" Hana and Tori grimace at his screaming and began to run away

"This would be a great time for you sharingan to get activated!" Tori whisper harshly but Hana shook her head "As much as I would love to, I only activate it in a heat of battle,"

Tori kept on panicking when he saw Hana's brother catching up "Isn't this a heat of battle!"

"Umm shouldn't we stop them?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke, in spite of himself, grinned and said "That Hyuuga got what he deserves,"

Daisuke and Naruto gave each a high five and snickered "Sasuke is getting warm up as a father," Naruto whispers to his son while Daisuke stuck out his tongue

"This. Is. The. Greatest. Day. Ever. Period."

Team seven and Daisuke just kept watching the scene with an amuse smile as Takashi kept on screaming at them

"DID HE DEVIRGINATE YOU HANA! DID HE!"

"Hey did your brother just say 'Should he stop hana? Should he?'" Hana couldn't hear what Takashi said but he took Tori's words for it and yell out

"HAI Sensei! Hai! Hai!"

"WHAT!" Takashi cried out with flames in his eyes. Tori flinch at the tone of his voice and whispers to Hana

"We're screwed,"

Hana has to agree to that

**End**

Sage: Hana and Tori are my favorite characters

Mage: No duh! XD

Sage: Oh to answer sasuke fanatic question in his one track mind, he wants to kill Itachi. Being a father, especially when you're fifteen and found out you have four kids, isn't in his mind yet

Mage: Hey that reminds me of your other story that father class thing

Sage: Yeah I discontinued that. Blah, well Sasuke is slowly changing...slowly? Well in this chapter he felt something stirring when Lee comments about his 'daughter' and Sakura blushed about it so yeah it's 'slowly' changing

Mage: Review Minna-san! XD (peace sign)


	5. Chapter 1: Part V

Mage: Aww are you serious? Come on Sage!

Sage: Yes I am serious. No more humor...time for action! I've been waiting for this chapter to come and it will come!

Mage: XD but can't we put like some small Hana/Tori romance humorish in?

Sage: --; depends. I want to add Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, and Naruto/Hinata in the story as soon as possible

Mage: Don't forget Shikamaru/Ino!

Sage: Geez they have like four kids isn't that enough romance?

Mage: (glare)

Sage: All right, all right...just start the story...

**Time: Reset**

Neji looked up in the sky with wandering questions in his mind and sighs deeply as he threw a small pebble across the river. When he heard the pebble drops in the river, he crouches down and tries to register in his mind of what happened earlier

"My father was a great man...I drove to avenge him and I vowed I would never have my own son to experience the pain I felt..." _or daughter..._

He shuts his eyes as he faced his back against the tree. Neji opens his eyes again and stared deeply into the river with guilt in his eyes "And now...I just fought him and beat him with my own hands..."

_'To my son...Tori...your mother...Hyuuga Tenten...' he recalled of the blade that girl gave him earlier_

"It had my mark..." he whispered hoarsely Neji is always fond of birds of their way of lives or the way they look. He made a small bird mark to represents him and to represents the way he lives. His head droops down and his face full of anguish "Musuko...gomen nasai..." (translation: my son...I'm sorry)

* * *

"Naruto! Daisuke!" screams out Sakura. After Takashi hunted down Tori and Hana, team seven was missing two uzumakis and they were not happy about it... 

"Mou Hana where would Daisuke be?" whispers Tori to Hana. Hana was about to respond until Takashi glared at Daisuke and held Hana away from Tori

"You, stay away from my sister and that's an order from your sensei!" Tori made a small scoff but it was heard by Takashi

_'Damn perverted Hyuuga...defiling my sister like that...' Takashi growled _

"Naruto! Daisuke!" Sakura cried out again but there was no response. Sasuke rolls his eyes and crosses his arms "Leave them. It's not like they'll get into any trouble,"

Sakura sighs "Where would they go though?"

"HENTAI!" Sakura and the others turn to the voice and Sasuke rolls his eyes again

"I think we found them,"

The team dashed to the voice that belongs to a red Yamanaka Ino. Sakura turned to her with much confusion and approached to her "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Ino yelled out. She began to stomp around and threw a fit while cursing "Your teammate and his look-a-like! That's what's wrong!"

"Told ya," Sasuke said rolling his eyes again

"I saw them...peeking at me!" she yelled out. Sakura felt her temper going up and her eyes turning bloodshot red as if she had sharingan

"Why-"

"We weren't peeking I swear!" Daisuke yelled out when he came out of the hiding spot. Naruto groaned and bumped him over the head "We're not suppose to come out unless it's necessary,"

"But we weren't peeking! We were going to put a small bug-"

"BUG!" Ino yell out horrifically "That's just worse! Get over here you...you...Naruto!"

"Wait I didn't do anything!" He cried out. Ino glared at Naruto and he began to freeze _'I sense danger...'_

"Otou-san you can take her easily! Back in the future you used to boss her around as if she was just a lowly maid!" Daisuke laughs raucously while Naruto kept on sweating. He felt Ino advancing him as he took a step back

"Daisuke," Tori whispers to him while Daisuke stared at him with a goofy grin on his face "Your father never did that,"

Daisuke snickers "I know,"

"ITAI!"

The sound of Naruto's voice grew into the village of Konoha

"Our team...is so dysfunctional..." Takashi groaned as he held a jutsu on Tori and another jutsu on Daisuke. Both jutsu were not to go five feet from Takashi and both boys were seriously moody about it. Hana, however, was happy as a clam as she was looking around in the village with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto wasn't so happy when he felt the beating of Ino and has to 'babysit' team nine under Takashi

"Sensei," whined Daisuke "Why does Hana get to go to the village?"

Tori had to agree "Hai, just because she's your sister doesn't mean-"

"It's not because she's my sister," Takashi said calmly "It's because you're a pervert Hyuuga,"

Tori sweatdrops and said nothing else as they were walking toward the Hokage's tower hoping to get back to their time before they damage anything else

"You again!" Lee cried out when he saw Tori and the others. Tori sweatdrops and whispers to himself _'not him again...'_

"Aaahhh it's the son of the prodigy! Where's your cute girlfriend?" Lee said eagerly looking for Hana. Takashi growled and glared at the bowlcut man "First of all, don't you dare approach my sister...second she is not his girlfriend! He's a freaking pervert!"

Tori groaned while putting his head down _'That's the fifth time he said that to me after he caught me...damn you Hana...'_

* * *

"ACHOO!" Hana rubbed her nose and Sakura and Sasuke stared at her in a weird way. She waved them off and said "I'm fine," 

_'Someone must be thinking of me...I hope it's a cute guy!'_

* * *

Tori sneezed back (weird I sneezed at the same time Tori sneezed) and Takashi snickered "You must be getting a cold weakling. Now bowlcut boy, we have to go to the hokage's tower as soon as possible so would you mind...get out of our way?" 

Lee shook his head furiously "We can't find Neji and we want Tori to go look for him,"

Takashi rose an eyebrow "Who's we?"

"Me and Tenten! Tenten ran off trying to find him. Come on Neji's son! Help us out here!"

Tori rolls his eyes _'I have better things to do then hunt for my father,'_

"All right," Takashi said calmly. Tori's eyes widen when he heard his sensei spoke _'What the hell!'_

"So come on Tori, use your byakugan and find your father," Takashi smirks. Tori glared at his sensei again while activating it _'He knew I didn't want to face him...'_

"Hey should we make a run for it?" Naruto whispers to Daisuke but Takashi interrupted them and yanked on the collars of their t-shirt "You two are not going anywhere,"

"Crap," Naruto and Daisuke said in unison with a menacing glare at Takashi who gave them the Uchiha 'I-pwn-you-suck' smirk

* * *

_**Somewhere in the distant future...**_

"Have you find the location of squad nine yet?"

"iie.."

"What should we do hokage-sama?"

"Send in...the Konoha five..."

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

"I think it's time to unite them again..."

"Hai...baa-chan..."

"Naruto get out already!"

"Itai!"

_**Blast to the past**_

* * *

"Otou-san...otou-san...otou-san..." Tori kept repeating himself as he kept looking for his father. He kept on sighing as Takashi keeps tailing him to find his father. Lee was looking anxious while the two uzumakis were still gloomy that Takashi got control over them 

_'He's not even my sensei!' Naruto cried in his head_

"Otou-san...Otou-san...otou-"

"I'm going crazy here! Find him already Tori!" Daisuke yelled at him. Tori glared at his teammate but said nothing while trying to find his father

"Don't ignore me! If you didn't get all touchy on Hana-chan, we wouldn't-"

"If you didn't fool around, we would've gone home already!" Tori yell back at him

"Hey! Who was the guy that had no shirt and practically groping her-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear you two bickering especially about my sister! If any of you speak and that means you too bowlcut boy and your damn father Daisuke! I am getting a headache here!" Takashi growls _'I could've got into ANBU but nooo father insisted teaching genins will get a chance to learn more techniques...it'll teach you life...well father what I learn so far is that Hyuugas are perverts!'_ (Sage: Byakugan – see through stuff. If that's not perverted then I don't know what is)

Through the hunt, the team was all quiet in fear of Takashi Uchiha

* * *

"Stop moping around Neji," Tenten scowled at him. Neji's eyes were still full of regret and said nothing. Tenten sighed hopelessly around him and crouch down next to him 

"Neji stop moping," Neji didn't want to talk especially at Tenten so he said nothing while she kept on talking "Look if it's me then I'll-" _Damn, I have to talk now_

"It's not you," he growls. Why would it be her? He didn't mind her. In fact he is happy it was her and not some stalker or some girl in an arrange marriage. Tenten wasn't sure how to feel. Happy that it's not her fault? Or confuse that something else is bothering him? Well let's just say she felt both, one of them weighing the other

"Is it about Tori?" She felt him flinch so it must've been him. Neji stood up while staring down at Tenten. Now Tenten is feeling nervous around Neji. After finding out her son is the **_son_** of Neji. How did she find out? Well team Gai knows about the mark of Neji too so it's plain obvious...beside she always felt fond of Neji Hyuuga. Neji rose an eyebrow to her motioning her to keep talking

"You...you didn't know he was your son. Tori wanted to prove himself Neji! If you go weak on him that's not proving himself. He maybe broken up but he's picking up the pieces! I'm sure Tori is fine," She stared at him and Neji made a small smirk realizing Tori's eyes were the same as Tenten's but he had to concur Tenten is much better

"You're going to be a great mother,"

* * *

_**Let's go to the future!**_

"Are we ready?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the five shady ninjas said saluting at her

"Naruto, you will be the leader of this squad," The future Naruto made a grin and gave her a good guy pose

"I will not fail hokage-baa-chan!" She whacked his head on the side with her vein popping

"Since Chouji are out of commission, we depend on you four: Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba. Retrieve squad nine and back. Do not alter the past in any way just retreive them...Be careful...and one more thing..."

"Hai?"

"We must wipe the memory of your past lives about squad nine. You have to use that jutsu,"

"Hai!"

"Ready the scroll!" The hokage made hand signs and stared at the Konoha five

"I wish you good luck. Michi Kiri: Kinou Kyuuseishu no jutsu! (Translation: Path of the mist: Savior of the past!)," The hokage placed her palm onto the scroll and it made Konoha five disappeared within a second before her eyes. She stared at the spot with a smile on her face until her assisstant, Sakura spoke up

"Um hokage-sama?"

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"How are they going to go back?" The hokage realized that and smack her head on the desk

"KUSO!"

_**Past time...**_

* * *

"I think I feel my father's chakra now, let's go!" _So I can finally get out of Takashi-sensei's wrath and back into my home!_

"Yosh! Let's go find my teammate of mine!" Lee said energetically as Tori and Lee dash ahead to go find Neji

"Come on you two," Takashi said while pulling the collars of the Uzumakis who just sigh in response

"Kaa-chan?" Tori tilted his head to see his mother talking to his father. Lee was about to interrupt until Tori lift his hand making him halt

"What's wrong?" Lee said hiding in the bush. Tori hushed him and told him to conceal his chakra which he did. Takashi and the Uzumakis arrive but were confuse of why Tori wanted to hide

"What are we – oh shit..." Takashi stared at Tenten and Neji who were casually talking at first until Neji lean down to her lips. They departed after a second and it seems like Tenten was flush and wanted to go find the others until Neji grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere

"Why am I not surprise? Even Tori's father is a pervert..." snorted Takashi. Tori glared at him "All they do are just kiss – oh wait nevermind..."

The Uzumaki father and son just stared in shock of the two happy couple until it suddenly ended when something from the sky landed on Neji

"Nani?"

"Mou Naruto next time we should find a spot...where no one could see us!" yell out a man with long raven hair tied with one band and dark eyes. He wore his ANBU outfit and his snake mask was on top of his head

"Well Snake I didn't do anything! It was hokage-baa-chan remember!"

"Well it was your idea," retorted a man with fangs and red triangles on his face. He was standing next to a huge white fur dog with his tongue is hanging low

"Shut it Kiba," the other man in the orange sweatshirt retorted back. The other man sighed and looked up at the sky. He had a spiky ponytail with lazy eyes and wore a chunnin flak jacket with a long sleeve shirt. The man next to him sigh and shook his head in embarrassment. He has long black hair with clear eyes and wore a traditional robe and pants along with straw sandels. He also has a hawk mask on top of his head and a small dragon necklace hanging low

"Hey isn't this Tenten?" the one Kiba said pointed at her. She stared at them as if she was saying 'wtf are you doing here and why did you interrupt my kiss'

"Hai! I think the technique actually work!" the one Naruto said with a happy grin

"Get off of me!" growled Neji from the bottom. One minute he was alone with Tenten (or so he thought) then a group of strangers just land on him

"Hey raven it's you!" the future Naruto said laughing while Raven glared at him and whispered

"We are not suppose to tell us about this,"

"We're going to wipe their memory clean anyways," Naruto whispered back

"Otou-chan!" yell out Daisuke, Takashi, and Tori as they were running from their hiding spot with a grin

"Aahh Daisuke it's been a while," Mirai Naruto stuck out his tongue and placed his hand on his head ruffling his hair

"You were in war! What happened!" Both Narutos frown when they heard the information while Sasuke nod at his son and Neji placed his hand onto his son's head

"We heard you disappeared and so we refuse to fight and tried to find you guys," Daisuke's grin grew big and saluted him

"Sugoi! So you do care!" Mirai Naruto coughed nervously and said

"I always care kid. You are my only bloodline so come on let's get-"

"Where's Hana?" Mirai Sasuke said suddenly glaring at Takashi

"She's with you," Takashi pointed at him while his glare grew stronger

"You're suppose to take care of her," Takashi coughed

"Well you're taking care of her...sort of..." Takashi felt the glare grew bigger upon him and all he can do is sweatdrop

"Let's just go find her and we can get out here," said Mirai Kiba suddenly interrupting the Uchihas. Sasuke grumbles and pointed at Takashi

"We're talking about this after,"

_'Man I am so busted...' Takashi thought_

"What's going on?" Neji said. Mirai Neji turned to him at age 16 and said "Go back to whatever you're doing and make sure you're alone...I can't remember the times how Lee or someone end up interrupting me and-"

"You mean like the time I thought mom was another-" (1) Tori suddenly shut up when his real father glared at him while the others are still confuse

"Orochimaru and the sound nins are attacking the village. We need every ninja, including squad nine, to participate in the war," Sasuke said coldly. Takashi crossed his arms and said,

"It's never oh I just miss you son is it otou-san?" Mirai Sasuke scowled but said nothing as the Konoha and squad nine left the area. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Lee were looking at each other to find answers but were still looking confused

"Where's Hana-chan? I don't sense her chakra anywhere," Mirai Sasuke said hopping from one roof to another "Takashi..."

"Don't worry, I think I see Sakura-kaa-chan," Takashi pointed at her and flew down. He was about to smile at her until he noticed her face full of worry...not a good sign

"What's wrong Sakura-kaa-chan?"

"Itachi is back,"

_'Itachi!' everyone thought but the one who is most affected was the future Sasuke himself _

"Kuso..."

**End**

**(1) - Corresponds with my other story: Misunderstood**

Sage: Itachi! Finally! Well Mirai Sasuke have to stand back as he watches the fight. It's a rule to not interfer with time

Mage: Squad nine seems to break that rule

Sage: They didn't know that rule. This is the first time any ninja has gone to the past. The hokage told Konoha five to not interfer with the past so Mirai Sasuke has to watch and contain himself not to fight

Mage: What about Hana? She can't fight with Itachi

Sage: Again, Hana didn't know that rule therefore it's null. The hokage did not say anything to squad nine because Orochimaru sent them not the hokage. Hana could fight with Itachi...like Sasuke she has a big grudge against him...

Mage: This'll be interesting...

Sage: Yeah...I didn't want to make it full based humor. Got to add other stuffs too --;

Mage: Well if it was full based humor what would you put in this chapter?

Sage: Daisuke and Tori fight each other

Mage: That's not humor

Sage: It is when Daisuke pull out his special move: Oiroke no Jutsu: Hana style! (In other words, Sexy no Jutsu: Hana style!)

Mage: ROFL! I would love to see that

Sage: Yeah well I don't want it full based so just enjoy the fight...

Mage: Hai! XD remember to review minna-san!


	6. Chapter 1: Part VI

**Mage: **Time for chapter six! XD

**Sage: **I feel we're updating too fast...

**Mage: **Nah you're just in a hurry to finish the story

**Sage: **Right...kay time to answer questions...you can do that Mage...

**Mage:** (Some wise sage he is...) Yosh! XD We will fix on his writing! He is in normal english XP

**Sage:** Yeah...I'm not in advance or honors or anything. I just have an active imagination...I'll work on the writing...

**Mage: **Active? Man you daze off every time I talk to you!

**Sage**:...yeah...

**Mage:** You're doing it now! (roll eyes) Next question, Itachi rocks my socks! XD

**Sage:** You like every character in Naruto...

**Mage:** But Itachi rocks! XD Daisuke and Tori are perverted...takes after their dad I guess lol. Why doesn't she activate her sharingan more often? Well it's because she uses during battle. She is trying to be a medic nin and help people...but sometimes (usually when she's PMSing) she attacks her own teammates during sharingan. Why? Well it's Sage's story XP

**Sage:** By the way, love the muse. Check it out in chapter 5 review by Ashen Rose

**Mage:** Hmm...funny! XD Next question! Daisuke's mother...it's hinted a lot...or maybe not...there was one hint where Daisuke called Tori his cousin. The reason Tori remembered that was when he followed Neji and Neji showed his back. Tori doesn't detest his father...more like...inferior to him. Their father has been gone for two years and they're finally reunited so they can't help but feel happy when they saw their father

**Sage: **Eh I think that's all the questions. Now let's start chapter six.

**Mage:** Ooh I got a question!

**Sage:** Nani?

**Mage:** How many more chapters will this story be finished?

**Sage: **I should answer that to all my stories. Tis the Season has seven more chapters till it's finished. Alternate eyes will probably five to seven more chapters and Assassin tales...no clue. Assassin tales is one of my favorite story and it's probably going to be long. I have no clue how many chapters Time: Reset will be done. I'm probably going to delay this story or finish it really fast. I perfer the second option

**Mage:** Hai! So let's start! XD

**Sage:** Ok...chapter six coming up!

**Time: Reset**

Itachi... the future Sasuke growled and was about to move ahead until Takashi stopped him with his hand

"Dad, shouldn't we-"

"I'm not going to interfere _son_," Sasuke said stretching the word son. Takashi winced but he kept on talking

"What if Hana gets in trouble?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at Takashi and said, "We have to get her before she gets in trouble. I am not explaining to your mother that her only daughter died,"

"Oh how is Kaa-san?" Takashi said happily but Sasuke glares at him before disappearing. The future Naruto snickers and nudged Takashi

"We interrupt their love fest when the mission was given out. Who knew Sasuke is a real pervert?" Takashi's left eyebrow rose. Is everyone a pervert nowadays? (1)

The Konoha Five gave out their smirk before disappearing with Sasuke. Daisuke and Tori smirk at their sensei but Takashi glares back at them

"Not. A. Word," Takashi disappears with the Konoha five as the two teammates snicker while giving each other a high five then left with everyone else. Sakura stares at them with disbelief but made a small smile

'Sasuke from the future is still cute,'

"Itachi!" growls the sixteen year old Sasuke having a staring contest at his 'brother' Hana stares at her 'uncle' as he scoffs and coolly stare down at the two 'Uchiha' She had her forehead protector down on her hands from the impact her uncle made between him and his brother

"Where's your partner, Kisame?" sneers Sasuke. Itachi's cool smirk twitch as his eyes flash the sharingan

"I've come back to get the Kyuubi. Alone." Itachi said coolly. Sasuke's stare harden as he clenches his fist. This is the second time Itachi ignores him!

"You..." Itach turned to Hana as she blinks when he stared at her "You're a kunoichi with great strength. Who are you?" Hana made a small smirk herself but Itachi did not flinch nor move

"I am the daughter of the one and greatest father in the world, Uchiha Sasuke," Again, Itachi did not flinch nor move. His eyes still cast a dull look and his expression was the same as always

"So you already started a breed of your own Otouto?" He mocked Otoutou and it made Sasuke boil his own blood. His temper kept on rising and his fists were bleeding from clenching.

"Have you forgotten about me? Have you forgotten that I can kill your family again?"

"URUSAI TEME!" Sasuke's eyes also flash the sharingan and was about to charge him until Hana stops her father

"Move!" Like Itachi, Hana did not flinch nor move. Her eyes flash a sense of sadness and a hint of anger. Just an hour ago, she was out with her mom and dad but when her father heard the village's rumors about Itachi he flew off and she went with him. She felt pity towards her father for trying to kill his brother but in the future, no matter how hard she admitted it, Itachi is still alive.

"Father. You don't have the guts to kill Itachi-sama," she whispers in a soft voice. He growls at her and screams at her again

"Move...or you'll die with that bastard!" Itachi flashes his smirk and shrugs his shoulders

"You would kill your daughter for me? I'm flattered. Really," Sasuke shook his head and screams at him once again

"Urusai teme! I will kill you even if I have to spill the blood of my own!" He hissed. Hana's face falter slightly. Did her father actually say that?

"You don't have the guts like your daughter said. If you can't kill your own best friend, you can never kill me," Itachi was about to move away from the two Uchihas until Hana cried out after him

"Chotte matte!" Itachi smirks at her "Nani?"

"My father always wanted to kill you the moment you spilled my grandparent's blood. Just because I stopped him now...doesn't mean he'll kill you later. I promise on my blood and life...My father will defeat you.." Itachi's smirk grew wider and laughs with such disbelief

"At this current state? I highly doubt it," Again Sasuke's glare grew on Itachi

"You are even stronger than my brother...it also seems you have something against me. You could killl me right now if you wanted to," Itachi coolly said again. It seems Hana is always making Itachi talk...maybe she's growing on him?

"My father swore on your blood with his hands..." Her eyes began to flash sharingan herself making Itachi a little taken back. That's a first "I respect my father too much to kill you...when he should be the one to kill you,"

Itachi glares at his 'niece' and spoke quietly "Is that the only reason you hate me?"

Hana droops her head down and whispers one simple word back at him "No," _I don't hate you_ She deactivated her sharingan again

"Hana!" Itachi, Sasuke, and Hana move their heads toward the voice that cried out Hana's name. It was the Konoha Five and her teammates arriving and it made Hana shock to see her father.

Her Father!

Two years in the war and he's back! When! Her face gleams into happiness and was about to go after him until his expression at her harden and his fists curled up into a ball when he stare at Itachi. The future Sasuke glances back at Hana

"Hana, get over here," Itachi scoffs once again to stare at the new arrivals while Hana ran toward her father

"So you must be from the future..." Both Sasuke growl at him as he kept on going "I'm shock really. I expect all of you to be stronger..."

"Urusai!" The Future Sasuke spoke out and held Hana close

"This battle is between your brother and you," The future Sasuke said staring down at his past brother. Itachi's evil grin grew back and shrugs at them

"So I survive didn't I? You didn't get your revenge..." The future Sasuke shuts his eyes and turns his head, not showing his face toward Itachi

"Feh who cares...I'm only here for the Kyuubi," The future Naruto stepped up and cried out "Then you're here for me!"

Itachi's eyes flash at them and his grin grew bigger "I know when I'm fighting a losing battle," He took a step back

"So you admit that you'll lose?" The future Sasuke said still growling at him. Itachi shrugs once more "I admit nothing, however, I don't think you'll let me pass...and Hana..."

Hana's ears caught her name and stared at her 'uncle'

"What was the reason?" Hana made a sad smile and whispers at him

"You betray us," Itachi quirked up an eyebrow but gave a smile. Not a smirk, not an evil grin, but a smile. Small but it was still a smile and he motions her to come. Hana was about to approach him until the future Sasuke placed his hand onto his daughter. She gave a small nod telling him that it'll be ok. He hesitated but nodded back at her

Hana went toward Itachi and his smile stayed the same. He poked her forehead which made her flinch and rubbed it

"You have a big forehead...must take after your father," Itachi grins once more and he spoke on "You remind me of kaa-san so much do you know that?" He ruffles her pink hair and his grin was placed by an evil smirk

"When I see you again...fight for yourself and not for your father," With the last words, he disappeared. The future Sasuke stares quietly when Itachi left. He moves toward his daughter and lifted her up on his shoulder. Sasuke also stares at the disappearance of his brother...from a moment there he thought he was human.

"Time to go home kid," the future Sasuke said. Takashi mutters in his breath something about father's little daughter which made Hana glaring at her older brother. Tori and Daisuke laughs quietly until the future Sasuke stares at them

"Did you say something...Hyuuga?" Tori immediately stops laughing and nervously stare at him "No sir,"

The future Sasuke smirks and said, "If you're going to wed my daughter...best if you shut up,"

Tori nods slowly until Takashi's mouth gapped. Wed! Did his father just say that! No way in hell! The Konoha five and Team Nine were about to disappear until Sasuke scream at them

"Chotte matte!" The future Sasuke turns at his present self and gave a knowing smile

"Nani?" Sasuke stares at the future Sasuke. He looked so much like his father...

"I want to know...are you strong enough to kill Itachi?" The future Sasuke's smile grew bigger and said,

"I maybe be strong enough...but I might not have the will to kill him," Sasuke gave a confusing look. Not have the will? He murdered the Uchiha clan except him! Why can't he, meaning himself, kill him!

"What are you talking about?" He growls. The future Sasuke waves him off and whisper before the Konoha five and team Nine left

"My daughter still respects him,"

Sasuke sneers at that comment but said nothing else as he walks back to Konoha village

"Otou-chan, what is happening back in Konoha?" Hana questions him. The future Sasuke stares back at her and said,

"Nothing for you to worry too much. However we want you and your team to participate in the war. Ever since Orochimaru sent you back into the past...everyone's been distracted. In fact we're losing the war as we speak," Hana's eyes widen and almost fell down until she regain her posture

"Nothing to worry? Dad if Orochimaru wins then...then...he'll...I don't know what he'll do but it'll be something bad!"

The future Sasuke rolls his eyes and said "Nothing. To. Worry. About,"

"Sasuke-teme, you sound like me," The blond Kyuubi said with a smirk. Sasuke said nothing as they all approach toward hokage's tower. Tsunade was in a shock to see her future Ninjas in her office but she made a glare at Daisuke who gave her a thumbs up and a small smirk. Sasuke puts his daughter down on the floor

"So what do you all want?"

"To go back to Konoha. In the future of course," the future Naruto said. Tsunade looked blankly at them and told something to freak them out

"I don't know how,"

"Mendoukusai.."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL BAA-CHAN!"

"Hmph,"

"(sigh)"

"So how are we going to go back! Orochimaru is probably kicking Konoha's ass right now!" Naruto scream with his hands on his head freaking out

"Naruto calm down. We'll just...contact Tsunade-sama right-" but Shikamaru was interrupted when they heard some noise coming from Naruto's necklace. All of them stared at it for a very long time...

"Hey is this on?" It sounded like Sakura's voice and everyone's eyes widen

"Kaa-chan is that you!" Hana and Takashi scream toward Naruto who winces and puts his pointer finger on his right ear

"Hana-chan! Takashi! Daijoubu!" Hana and Takashi smile at the sound of her voice

"Hai! Hai!"

"Where's the hokage?" Kiba demanding her. Sakura was about to speak up until someone pushes her the way and cleared her throat "Well as you can see, when I send you back to retrieve team nine-"

"We accomplish it by the way!" Naruto said with a smile

"...Right...anyways I was researching about the scroll of time traveling...the spell will be gone in a week,"

"A week!" everyone scream out towards Naruto's necklace. Again Naruto puts his pointer finger onto his right ear

"The war! What about the war!" Neji said angrily. The future Tsunade coughs and said,

"We will put up our defense. We still have the other ninjas like Sakura-chan here and Sasuke, don't glare at the necklace," Sasuke grunted but said nothing

"It seems like the kunoichis will help us defend the war," The Konoha five glare at the necklace. Their wives, love of their lifes, spouse, whatever! But they're going to go into battle!

"Don't underestimate us you guys," Sakura cried out but Sasuke argued back

"Underestimate? This is Orochimaru we're talking about! You're going to get killed!"

"Kill! You're always overprotective Sasuke-kun! Have you forgotten I'm a medic nin!"

"Medic nin or not, you're my wife!"

"Mou Sasuke-kun when we ever get back I'll make sure to have a stop of your resurrect-" It seems like Tsunade was pushing Sakura out of the way and told her

"That's enough Sakura. Don't worry about us. We still have the other two genin teams and the jounins especially our Uchiha Duo," Hana, Sasuke, and Takashi smirk at 'Uchiha Duo'

"And Shikamaru, you must be glaring at this necklace too since we're sending your kids into battle," Shikamaru scoffs while crossing his arms

"Kiba, your daughter will most likely be the leader of her team because the sensei on her team is unfortunately _indispose_ at the moment," Kiba sweatdrops. What happened to Shino?

"Neji, I swear if you kill this necklace again I will make sure your wife will make you do all the dishes for the next year (2)," Tsunade warned him as he kept on glaring

"Hokage-sama, there's a question I like to ask," Shikamaru said with a bored expression

"Nani?"

"Why would you send five of your best ninjas into the past?" Tsunade made a sigh

"Team Nine would've been anywhere. They would've landed in Orochimaru's lair or into our rival's village. I did not want anything to happen to Team Nine. I do hope you remember the 'Sasuke' incident," They all wince remembering about getting Sasuke back (3)

"Best luck you guys and have a fun week..." Tsunade's voice got cut off as Naruto was screaming at her

"Wait! What about Hinata-chan!"

"Dobe, hokage-sama said they'll be participating in the war," Naruto glares at Sasuke "So! She didn't say anything about Hinata! And what are we suppose to do here for a week!"

The Tsunade in the office coughs and said,

"You can hang out with 'yourself'"

The Konoha Five's eyebrows quirk up and Team nine gave a grin

**This will be a fun week**

**End**

**(1) Is everyone a pervert nowadays? - Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji are the infamous perverts. Neji is a hyuuga, enough said. Naruto takes after Jiraya and Sasuke takes after Kakashi. However the other ninjas are perverts as well. We all know Shino has eyes everywhere...Kiba is pretty much a dog...and Shikamaru? He has an inner obsession of girls that we do not know (Ok I'm kidding about that but hey everyone is a pervert in my story)**

**(2) I will make sure your wife will make you do all the dishes for the next year - Corresponds with my other story, Dirty Dishes**

**(3) They all wince remembering about getting Sasuke back - It's when Sasuke betrays the village and went after Orochimaru. Shikamaru was the team leader and Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto were set off to get Sasuke**

**Sage:** That was an...interesting chapter...

**Mage:** Hai! Hai! Interesting!

**Sage:** Shouldn't you be updating your story?

**Mage:** I'll do that later! I want to read! XD What's going to happen next!

**Sage:** The Konoha Five meets up with their 'selves' and they are now bitter to get stuck in the past especially when they are no missions to carry out. The Konoha ninjas and Kunoichis decided to have a chat with themselves...and learn some interesting stuffs about themselves...

**Mage: **Eh? That's it? How boring!

**Sage:** (cough) That's only one chapter. The next chapters are countdowns from going back to the future so in a week...the Konoha Five decide to hook up their 'selves' with their past 'love ones'

**Mage:** Ooh matchmakers! How cool!

**Sage:** Yup...cool indeed...too bad they'll lose their memories...

**Mage:** Aww...

**Sage:** Eh, they may lose their memories but they will never lose their feelings

**Mage:** AWWWW!

**Sage:** (cough)

**Mage:** How cute! Review everyone!

**

* * *

**

**What I learn about Sasuke and Sakura of what they have in common:**

When they were young, their foreheads were usually flicked by someone they admire. Sakura with Ino and Sasuke with Itachi

* * *


	7. Chapter 1: Part VII

**Sage: **Right now Mage is asleep at the moment so I have to be the one to answer the questions (This is such a drag...that's my new word now...if you do not know that's what the Dub Shikamaru say instead of troublesome) eighteen years into the future. xP Well the Third hokage was 69 before he died. I don't want Naruto to get the Hokage title just yet so Tsunade is 69 as same as Orochimaru and Jiraya. Everyone is still alive...but sooner or later someone will have to die (Mostly like someone in Team Nine and the 'old' jounins. I can't tell you who...but someone will die in the battle. There is no happy ending in war...)

When I wrote out Itachi flicked Hana's forehead, my mind went to Sakura when Ino poked her forehead and I was wow I didn't realize Sakura and Sasuke has something in common when they were little. I'm not sure if Naruto had anyone that he admire flick his forehead so yeah...Sasuke (presently) will change his feelings...this is my story after all XP The Naruto Characters are still as clueless as ever...well maybe except Sakura and Sasuke but hello wouldn't everyone be clueless when you're looking at the future you? Clueless...wait I change my mind, hell of a shock!

Hmm time for Science! Ok Daisuke have a chance of fifty fifty of getting Byakugan (no half and half like one eye is Byakugan and the other is normal)

I made Naruto the more dominant eyes because he has Kyuubi and Hinata the recessive, however I made Naruto half dominant (Ff).

Fh - Naruto

hh - Hinata

So if Ff and hh were to have a child the result would be Fh, Fh, hh, hh (a fifty fifty chance). Hmm why did I make him half dominant? I have no clue but it would be best if he is. Biology was not my best subject so I'm not too fond of DNA and all of that stuff (Plus I totally forgot about everything from last year)

Secretly Shino is looking at girls (shifty eyes) Ok I'm just kidding but there's a reason for him to disappear like that. Hana and Itachi...well you'll see soon (Not in this chapter but future)

Here is the next chapter of Time: Reset! (Maybe I should change the title to Time is such a drag! LOL!)

**Time: Reset**

"THIS SUCKS!" scream out the future Naruto at Konoha five and team nine. Everyone wince at the sound of his voice and he kept on screaming until the presently Tsunade slammed his head down with her veins popping. The future Naruto got up while rubbing his head making Tsunade a little bit shock but the future Naruto told her she was much stronger and he was used to it. Tsunade coughs nervously and told the ninjas

"Well since we have no clue to get you back you nine will have to live in our time for now," The Konoha five blink while Team Nine just sighs. One week...one damn week...how will this work? "Unfortunately, we can't give you any missions," Their eyes widen and almost blew off the Hokage tower "NANI!"

Tsunade rubs her forehead while Shizune, still holding ton ton, gave her some dangos on the table "One, most of the missions are taken. Second, you're not my ninjas...well...you are but you're the future ninjas. Third, we want you to 'hang out' with your past selves for the time period,"

The Konoha Five gave an intense glare at her while team Nine was celebrating in their minds minus Takashi of course. He has to be in a world of perverts...

"Till then...get out of my office!" Tsunade almost threw a chair at them but they left quickly before any damage was going to happen. The Konoha Five wished the world was swallow them up and spit them out in the future so they didn't had to deal with boredingness (a word I just make up at the spot) for a whole week

"Let's get drunk," the future Naruto suggested. The other four ninjas glare at them while Team Nine, from behind the Konoha five, walk quietly

"Train," the Future Sasuke, Hana, and Takashi...obviously...

"PARTY!" Daisuke and Kiba said with a grin

"Mendoukusai..." Shikamaru whispers with his head onto his forehead

"I have to agree..." whispers out Neji slapping his forehead with his hand

"Chotte matte..." cried out a voice from behind. The Konoha five and team nine really didn't want to turn but Daisuke did and he cried out the girl's name with a wave "Hello Sakura-chan!"

The others groan but turn anyways to see the former rookie of Konoha. All nine of them...

"What do you want..." the future Shikamaru said with a bored expression. The present Shikamaru gave out the same expression but as Ino tapped (pushed) him from behind, he rolled his eyes and said, "We want to ask questions,"

All of the 'future' Konoha Ninjas quirk up an eyebrow with a confusing look "What type of questions?" question the Future Shikamaru

The girls glance at each other but then turn back at Konoha Five and team Nine "Our love lives!"

At that one minute...that one moment...all the guys groan in desperation and felt another aching headache coming right up!

"Man this sucks," The future Naruto pointed out when they were all sitting in the house of Uchiha Sasuke. It was a bit spacious...plus they had no else where to go

"Urusai, let's just do with the questionings, get out, and hope seven days would past by fast," mumbles the Future Neji while placing his hand onto his forehead. Sakura smiles at the sight of the future Konoha boys and took out a piece of scroll. The Konoha Five stared at it for a while until Kiba pointed at it with a nervous smile

"What is that?" Sakura kept on smiling and expanded the scroll. It fell down to her feet and kept on rolling until it hit the Konoha five. Her smile grew bigger...and somewhat sweeter making both Sasuke shudder. What was that feeling they had when Sakura smiles like that? Oh yeah. Trouble. "It's our questions,"

Yup...and the headache grew bigger as they fell down with eyes widen and their hands up in front "QUESTIONS!"

Sakura and the other kunoichis nod their head with another sweet smile making every ninja shudder. Sakura wagged her pointer finger at them and said,

"Question number one. Who was the first to get married?" Everyone all pointed at the future Sasuke who sighs and made Sakura squeals with a glad look on her face

"How did Shikamaru and Ino hook up?" the Future Shikamaru lazily stare at her with his eyebrows quirk up

"How did you kno-"

"I have my ways," Sakura cutting him off but he shrugged and spoke

"A bet,"

"NANI!" Ino scream out when she tried throttling the current Shikamaru who is begging for help and running out of air. The future Shikamaru rolls his eyes and placed his hands into his pockets

"What was the bet?" Hinata spoke up curiously. The future Shikamaru rolls his eyes again "Everyone bet I wouldn't last a week with Ino. My prize was no mission for a month,"

"And you got much more than that didn't you, you lazy bum?" The future Naruto joked but the future Shikamaru jabbed him in the stomach while the others were confused of what he meant

"He's talking about his kids," The future Kiba explaining to them. It was a mistake to tell them that for the girls made another _smile_ if you call it that. Ino let go of Shikamaru who collapses from the lack of oxygen and she huffs with her arms crossed

"How many kids do we have?" Ino said still angry from what the future Shikamaru just said earlier

"I have two kids, Inuzuka Riku and Inuzuka Risa," the future Kiba said with a grin showing off his fangs "Great twins I say,"

"Four," that was all the future Sasuke said but he had a minor blush on when everyone stared at him. _Four!_

"Yosh! I only have one and that's Daisuke here!" the future Naruto said while ruffling the hairs of Daisuke who grinned at his father. Tori and Hana sweatdropped when they saw his teammate getting mauled by his father

"One," the future Neji said while staring at Tori. Tori gulps and waves sheepishly at the group. Now time for Shikamaru when everyone stared at him. He sighs and whispers 'mendoukusai' but he stares at them lazily and said,

"Four," Eyes widen, sweats dropping, and an angry Ino came attacking the awaken Shikamaru who just had anime tears. What was wrong with that? They all gave him a questioning look but the future Shikamaru said nothing however the current Naruto snickers

"He was too lazy to use protection didn't you?" Again, the future Shikamaru didn't say anything but he left the Uchiha manor. Guess he was too embarrass to admit the **truth**

"Actually, Ino and Sakura are...still rivals," the future Naruto mused with his hands stroking his imaginary beard "Well it's all Sasuke's fault actually, he is trying to rebuild his clan. Plus he kept on pressuring Sakura like that tim-"

"URUSAI! I was drunk!" the future Sasuke was about to punch the future Naruto but Takashi and Kiba kept him back. The future Naruto made a laugh while the present Sasuke and Sakura blush as the Konoha ninjas stare at the two couple. The future Naruto stuck his tongue out

"Let me think..." He nodded and placed his hand upon his chin

"I think it went like this..." The future Naruto cleared his throat and began to mimic Sasuke's voice

"Oh Sakura-chan we already have four children! Let's double it!" He fell to the floor laughing while everyone snickers when they stared at Sasuke and Sakura

_'Oh boy...' Sakura thought with her blush keeps coming up_

_'I'm going to be like him! What the hell!' Sasuke thought wishing the world would eat him and spit him back out when all of this stuff didn't happen_

the future Naruto keep snickering at the Uchiha who has a full blown blush. When Takashi and Kiba let go of him once he calms down, he sighs and rubs his forehead

"We have another question..." Sakura started out

"Hai?"

"Who did Shino marry?"

Everyone was curious about that and the Konoha Five and Team Nine suck in their breath

"Well..." the future Naruto started until the future Shikamaru came rushing in with a smirk on his face. That's the first time anyone saw Shikamaru with a smirk...or something close to that

"Guess what...time to go home..." his eyes glint with happiness and his smirk grew wider while everyone was bewildered

"We have a week...what are you talking about?" the future Shikamaru's smirk were still on and held a scroll

"We have an hour. Meet me at the Konoha gate out front," he said simply before disappearing once more. Shikamaru's eyes narrow at the disappearance while everyone, who was from the future, cheered as they finally go home. Ino felt her doubts too and turned to her team. Chouji and Shikamaru nodded at her while she nodded back

Something...was not right...

**An hour later...**

"Alright Genius take us back home now!" the future Naruto cheered as the Konoha Five and Team Nine stood there with a pleased look at the future Shikamaru. The future Shikamaru nodded and took out the scroll...but suddenly a kunai from no where shot the scroll making everyone tense and got into their battle stance "Who shot that!" yell out the future Shikamaru

"Give it up..." he said simply. Everyone turned to the voice. It was team eight standing in the tree! The future Shikamaru made a glare at them and was about to say something except team eight interrupts him

"You're not me..." Shikamaru's mouth twitch. Ino and Chouji nodded as Shikamaru _poof!_

"Just who are you anyways..." the Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji turned into future Shikamaru! What? (Sage: I have never been so confuse in my life...but I want some action and some action I will get...not like that you perverts...)

"Heh,"

The fake 'future' Shikamaru also _poofs! _but everyone didn't expect it to be...

"Kakashi-sensei!" yell out Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, future Naruto, and future Sasuke. Kakashi waved at them with a pleased look and a smile under his mask

"Konichiwa!"

Everyone stared at him as if he was a joke...what the!

"Nani!" cried out everyone. Konoha Village is now the most loud village of all...

"Only team eight spot this..." Kakashi said seriously and turned to team eight "Where's your other teammate?"

Ino smirks at him "He's asleep...just what he wanted!"

The future Shikamaru sighs and places his hands behind the back of his head "I wish I could be him right now...sleeping...instead of this future crap..."

Ino felt a vein growing on her. Shikamaru...past or future...they're both annoying! Chouji felt the aura around her and moved down from the tree with a sweatdrop

"We have too many ninjas in our village..." said Kakashi simply pointing at Konoha five and team Nine. They all blink at him and gave him a shrug with a simple 'so?'

This time, Kakashi sweatdrops and cleared his throat

"Let's make it simple...if other villages feel this..._immense..._chakra from our village, it'll probably...be afraid no? Considering we have two Jinchuuriki (1)-"

"Three! Don't forget me!" Daisuke said cutting off Kakashi. Kakashi cleared his throat and nodded

"Right...three...so we must send you ninjas to the other villages..." both Naruto was blinking at his sensei "Ano sa, ano sa! What was the point of this...concealment Kakashi-sensei!" they both said exactly...freaky...

Kakashi smiles under his mask again

"Did you know this little mishap has already spreaded to the other villages...including...the sound village?"

Everyone shook in fear when they heard sound village...since it connects to Orochimaru. They were all tense and the air was thick but Hana tried to make it better by cutting the tension

"Minna-san...we shouldn't worry about this for eighteen more years...stay calm," she nodded and everyone hesitated but nodded back at her. Kakashi grinned again

"All right then. You future Ninjas...the Hokage may have said there were no missions...but I worked her out of it...you five will report to sand village..." the future Shikamaru faltered when he heard Kakashi said that

"Sand village?" he yelled out. The other ninjas smirk at him and nodded at Kakashi "We agree," the future Shikamaru flew down with the others as Ino did with him

"Well I choose not too," Kakashi shook his head

"Gomen nasai...Shikamaru but all of the ninjas from the 'future' must accept this mission,"

"What's wrong with sand village?" Sakura questions. The future Kiba smirks at her (Sage: Too many people smirk...I have a low vocabulary...)

"Well we all know Gaara lives there..." everyone nodded slowly but they didn't get what he meant. The future Kiba sighs but the future Naruto took over

"Gaara's sister, Temari lives there too! And she has the hots for Shikamaru!" That certainly got everyone's attention

"Nani?"

"Mendoukusai..." the future Shikamaru sighs with his hands upon his forehead. Ino was glaring at him but was dropping it down. She didn't want to look...jealous...

"In fact, he used to court her," The Konoha five had a devious grin on while the future Shikamaru flushed. Ino clenches her fists and grits her teeth. She's not **_jealous_. **Of course not! Why would she be jealous? Even though Temari is stronger than her...probably even prettier than her...but why would she be jealous! This is Shikamaru! She's still in love with Sasuke for goodness sake! Sakura notices her best friend fuming beside her and shot a glance at her to cool down. Ino ignores it and still fumes which causes a dangerous aura and tension in the air

Everyone cleared their throat nervously when they felt Ino's aura. The future Shikamaru rolls his eyes

"It's not like I'm in love with her-"

"Cha!" the future Naruto and Kiba interrupted with the same grin they had earlier "You were about to marry her!"

They didn't help the situation for Ino still felt insecure and unhappy. Everyone began to back away except for the future Shikamaru who just sighs again

"That was a long time ago!"

"Shikamaru..." everyone was pointing at Ino whose eyes turn brightly red and her fists were bleeding from clenching

"I. Am. Jealous," She admits it? She admits it!

Yamanaka Ino...jealous!

Wait...jealous? That's not good!

"Now...I have things to do," she choked before leaving. The future Shikamaru winces when she said that

"I don't think I will enjoy this..." he said in a low voice

**Somewhere...**

"Achoo!" Shikamaru sneezed. He woke up with a sneeze and notices he was in his home. How did he get here? He dismiss the thought while he shrugged and fell back to sleep...not knowing a shadow with a smirk slowly walks into his room...

**Back to Konoha Five**

"Mendoukusai..." the future Shikamaru said while sighing. Kakashi clears his throat for the umpteenth time!

"Well we should get going..."

The Konoha Five groaned. They seriously don't want to depart Konoha but this is Kakashi...

"Kakashi-sensei, can't we go too!" the present Naruto chirped up. Kakashi's eyebrows grew up and pondered a moment but then nodded

"Hai, it could work. Team seven go with team future,"

"YATTA!" Daisuke and Naruto cried out with a high five and a pleasant smile. Hana squeals and held onto Tori while Takashi tries to pry her off and Sasuke and Sakura just looked amused. The future Sasuke turned to Takashi with a stern face

"Remember to take care of Hana well. I do not want _that_ incident happen again, do you get me?"

Takashi nodded slowly and whispers to him "Hai sir..."

The future Sasuke smirked and held his left shoulder. Takashi was taken back a little bit and put on his shock face

"...As I expected, you are my child. I'm proud to call you my son,"

Takashi's shock face slowly turned into a pleasant look and nodded. This time, Takashi looked at him stern in the eye with a smile and saluted with honor "Hai otou-chan!"

The other Sasuke heard what he said and suddenly felt a flashback

_'As I expected...you are my child,' his father said_

He slowly clenches his fist and his face grew grim

_'I will avenge you father...'_

Sakura, who was next to him, saw his reaction to what he saw and suddenly felt worried

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

"Hai so this is it right! The hawk guy (future Neji) will go with Gai's team. Lazy Jounin (future Shikamaru) will go to team eight...if they'll get in here in time. Snake boy and Dog boy (future Sasuke and future Kiba) go with team ten. Last but not least, Team Future (Team nine) with team seven!"

"Hai!" everyone chorused but the future Naruto was not pleasant about it. He cried out to his 'former' sensei with a fist shaking in front of him "What about me sensei! Where am I going to go!"

Kakashi looked lazily at him and nodded slowly

"Aa...I almost forgot...you can always go with team future but it would be crowded..." the future Naruto frowns at his former sensei and places his hands behind the back of his head

"How come Snake and Fang get to go together!" he cried out. Kakashi coughes and pointed at team ten "Did you not notice Shino's not here? He left with his father and his clan a few days ago to go to Stone Village for settle the feud. Snake boy will take his place,"

Everyone sweatdropped

_'Why is Shino always gone?'_

"So...the only option is..." Kakashi shifted his look on every team but he couldn't figure out where Naruto would be placed...

"Fox boy will go with team future and team seven," he sighed while shrugging "I have no clue if your sensei will be strong enough to protect you all," Kakashi said referring to Takashi

Takashi made a frown but the future Naruto grinned. He swung his left arm over Daisuke while swinging the other arm over Naruto "This'll be great! Wait till Hinata hears this!"

"Hai!" Daisuke cried out with a smile

The 'present' Hinata flushed when she heard his name

_'Naruto-kun...'_

Kakashi nodded and saluted them "Your mission starts right in the morning...where's Ino-chan and Shikamaru?"

The future Shikamaru groaned

"Something bad I bet. We'll tell them later,"

**So what did happen to Shikamaru..?**

"Ooh...ahh..." Shikamaru groans "How troublesome..."

"Shut up and kiss me again," Ino smirked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before placing his lips onto hers.

When you're jealous, it's best to admit it

_For when you admit it, things can go wrong..._

_**...But then again...it can help you out...**_

**End**

**Sage: **Finish chapter...I'm going to work on my other stories for now. This story...I hope I can finish it! XD Shikamaru and Ino's realtionship is pretty much ok but Ino is still feeling insecure...so no one's relationship is canon yet. Sasuke and Sakura is the one that's building way slow. Naruto and Hinata is not even started and Neji and Tenten are almost there but not yet. Future Neji and Neji need a little...man to man talk...

Neji and Tenten is always rushing...well since they are older than everyone else but I always seem to rush it...hmm should I add a little trouble to their 'relationship?' you know...some Kankurou/Tenten? Hehe...I'm mean like that...

Ok I am serious that someone will die...angsty isn't it? (Either in Team nine or Konoha Five) Add something exciting in this story...(shifty eyes) because in this war someone has to die (Man this is such a drag xD)

So here are the questions for you to ponder...

Will the future Sasuke actually get the will to kill Itachi?

What's Hana connection to Itachi?

Is Itachi 'human' when it comes to Hana?

Will Ino stop being insecure?

Will Sasuke warm up to Sakura?

What happen in Suna village?

Why is it Shino always gone when it's important?

And the most important question of them all!

Who did Shino marry?

(And yes she appeared in the anime)

That's all so review! (When does Mage wake up...geez...)

Oh one last note:

_**Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are perverts! Believe it!**_

I'm kind of fixed on that. Actually I'm just quoting my friend

"Every male are perverts! Nice guys, losers, emo, they're all perverts! Even Neji is a freakin' pervert! We all know Sasuke is staring at Sakura's boobs in that movie (She saw a screencap about it)! Kiba is pretty much a dog! Shino has eyes...everywhere...and Naruto! COME ON he created the sexy no jutsu! EVEN You Steven are a freakin' pervert!"

...yeah I have to agree...we male are perverts...


	8. Chapter 1: Part VIII

**Mage: **(Jaws dropped) You updated the story...without me?

**Sage: **Yup...so now you're alive and awake...you can answer the questions

**Mage: **(Glare) Lazy...

**Sage: **yup...

**Mage:** Ooh a good poem Ashen Rose! Check it out on reviews of chapter seven! Yatta! XD Well if Daisuke go Kyuubish, he will activate byakugan...but only if he goes all kyuubi If not, he's a normal ninja with red demonic chakra hehe but the person who will die...is the person who is an infamous clan

**Sage: **Uh huh...(I'll narrow it down to Uchiha or Hyuuga)

**Mage: **Perverted? Well it'll be created by a perverted person (shifty eyes)

**Sage: **I do hope you're kidding...well nothing too extreme Tenten. Just some humor now and then but like I said, nothing too...extreme...

**Mage: **Hello SakuraxX! Thanks for the review! Well there's no more questions should we continue the story now?

**Sage: **Yup! Here's chapter eight of Time: Reset!

**Note: NONE OF THESE JUTSU ARE MADE UP! You can look it up if you want**

**2nd Note: This story has no connection to Mage's story "Every Love" except they have the same OC's name...**

_**I am sure everyone will get confuse in this chapter so I'll just post the OC's**_

**Characters**

**Uchiha Kenji - **Serious guy with a streak of pink hair on the back of his head. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Sasuke and Sakura's kid. **Team Six**

**Inuzuka Riku - **Brash, loud, bold, cocky like her father. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Kiba's daughter. **Team Six**

**Nara Shiji - **A spitting image of Shikamaru. Lazy yet intelligent. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Shikamaru and Ino's son. **Team Six**

**Uchiha Kouji - **Kenji's twin brother. Goofy and playful. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Sasuke and Sakura's kid. **Team Four**

**Inuzuka Risa - **Riku's twin sister.Shy, bashful, modest. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Kiba's daughter. **Team Four**

**Rock Gai - **He trains like crazy and talks a lot about fate and youth. Age Seventeen. Chunnin. Lee's son. **Team Four**

**Nara Inori - **Shiji's older sister. An exact copy of Ino...freaky...Age Eighteen. Jounin. Shikamaru and Ino's daughter. **Team Three**

**Aburame Hikari - **Shino's only daughter. She is mysterious and strong but sometimes she scares people by popping out of nowhere. Age Eighteen. ANBU. Shino's daughter. **Team Three**

**Akimichi Chouchi - **He loves to eat pork and sweets but has a sweet side. Sometime he's bashful, other times he's loud. Age Eighteen. Jounin. Chouji's son. **Team Three**

**Nara Shino - **Shiji's younger brother. Mysterious but sometimes doze off at the wrong time. Age twelve. Genin. Shikamaru and Ino's son. **Team two**

**Yamanaka Inomi - **Shiji's younger sister. Shino's twin sister. Often lazy like her brother but sometime controls/scolds Shino. She insisted she would keep her mother's maiden name because she is stubborn to say girls will not be dominate by guys. Age twelve. Genin. Shikamaru and Ino's daughter. **Team two**

**Akimichi Chou - **He gets frighten easily but when he's with his teammates, he's himself and jokes around. Chouchi's younger brother. Age twelve. Genin. Chouji's son. **Team two**

**Team Six**

They are known as the Brains. Riku, Shiji, and Kenji are great with tactics, strategy, and predict what the other teams are thinking of. With Riku, she can sense with her nose and feel when the enemy is coming. Kenji is the Uchiha who excels with Chakra reading and learns what the enemy is thinking by his sharingan and his skills. Shiji is a Nara (not enough?). He uses the weather, the atmosphere, the area around him to predict what the enemy will happen

**Team Four**

The Copy Team and is often called the 'underdog' Kouji is the shadow of Kenji, Gai is the shadow Lee's former sensei, and Risa is the shadow of Riku. Riku mimics her sister's move with her owns. She tries to best her sister with adding some of her moves but sometimes she is anger the fact Riku is the one that gets the attention however she cares for her sister and lets go over her anger...sometimes. Kouji usually plays around with pranks...especially with Hana. He has the same exact speed, power, and intelligence as Kouji but his maturity is not...Gai loves to train especially with his father but he hates being called the next Konoha beast because he doesn't want to be the shadow of the person he's named after. Sometimes, he just likes to hang out with his teammates and usually disobeys his father...

**Team Three**

Known as the next version of Shika-Ino-Chou team. Inori uses her mind technique jutsu (pass down from her mom) and her shadow technique (from her father) to catch her enemy as Hikari uses her bugs to hold the enemy and Chouchi uses his technique to beat the enemy down with the technique of his father's. Hikari wasn't originally their team for Inori's brother were KIA (killed in action) during the war. As the Nara family gloomed by the death of Nara Shio, Inori sought to end the war. When Hikari enter the team, she refused that her brother would be replace for the likes of an Aburame and they both had a heated rivary as Hikari and Inori both has a crush for Uchiha Takashi. However, Inori and Hikari are somewhat in a better terms now after.

**Team Two**

The next Shika-Ino-Chou team. After the birth of Shino and Inomi shock everyone, the birth of Chou came right after and made everyone realized the next Shika-Ino-Chou team after Team Three. They were immediately placed together despite the twin argument. They were the shadow of Team three but they were always a happy bunch for they never realized their siblings feelings toward them (After the death of Shio, Team two was treated differently)

**Senseis**

**Aburame Shino - **Leader of team six. Disappeared from the war

**Inuzuka Kiba - **Leader of team two. Currently working with team two and with Akamaru

**Rock Lee - **Former leader of team three. Still working with team three

**Akimichi Chouji - **Former leader of team four. Out of commission

**Time: Reset **

_**Future Year of Konoha**_

"Sakura! Send the kunoichis up front! Team six get over there and help 'em! Kakashi! Get your butt over here!" Tsunade growls as she stood upon her summoned slug, Katsuyu. Kakashi used the body flicker technique with a serious look on. He crossed his arms while standing on the slug

"Heh, is this your little army Tsunade?" His grin was wicked...wicked indeed. The eyes of a snake...the smirk of the demon...Orochimaru...

"Soon after I will get this village!" Damned that laugh of his...

"You're going down bastard," hissed Sakura while holding a kunai. Kabuto's glasses flared as he pushed it back. His grin was almost the same as Orochimaru while he stood in his stance

"You cannot defeat Orochimaru-sama," Sakura glared at him. Who said she's going to defeat him? She just has to hold on before the real ninjas come...how she wants to wipe Kabuto's grin...

_'Come back Sasuke...'_

"Heh, you'll be sorry to mess with my team," Riku said proudly with a grin. She stood on top of Akaryu, a huge white border collie with black streaks on the side

"Rauff!" Akaryu barked as the claws bared on the dirt

"...and you'll be sorry..." a man stood behind her. He wore a black bandana on his right arm and the Konoha headband tilted as it covers his right eye. The man had a grin on and wore the jacket with the Uchiha fan plus a gloves matching the jacket. He had long black hair tied in a small ponytail and lines around his face. He was the spitting image of Itachi...

"...to mess with..." Another man stood next to the other man. He wore a red bandana on his left arm and the Konoha headband tilted as it covers his left eye. The man had a serious look on and wore a sleeveless jacket with the Uchiha fan and a dogtag necklace. He had spiked up black hair with a pink streak on the back of the hair (A small prank curtesy of his twin brother and Hana)

"...the Uchiha..." The other man said

"...Tomo!" Both of them said simultaneously as they lifted the konoha headband. They both had black eyes but the first man had a scar on his right eye while the other man has a scar on his left eye

"Uchiha Tomo! Sharingan!" Both of them said in unison with a smirk, one playful the other grim. They rushed into the field of sound and konoha nins battling

"Heh this is so troublesome..." Riku glared the man who was lying down on the ground with his konoha headband covering his eyes

"Shiji! We're in the middle of a war! Get your lazy butt up!" She screamed at him while Akaryu barked at him. Shiji shifted his headband up and stared lazily at her

"I got it...I got it..." He yawned "But I'm kind of tired...so I'll just-"

"Baka!" Riku raised her fist and made a full contact on his cheek. He flew back and hit about five sound nins on the way. She made a smirk as he rubbed his forehead

"I guess you are useful," Shiji made a glare at his teammate

"Damn Onna..." he grumbled

"Well you can't expect to lie down at in the middle of the war Shiji!" Kenji cried out as he slammed another sound nin. He stopped fighting and glare at Shiji

"Do you not realize our parents are no where to be found...and Sound nins are attacking our village!" he roared

"Mou Kenji-nii-chan, you're always serious," Kouji said with his eyes rolling. Kenji twitched while mumbling 'damn brother of mine...I'll get him back for that pink hair...'

"Geez Kenji! You damn cool bastard," Shiji rolled his eyes again before lying down again with a snore

"Your brother sure is lazy," Inori's teammate, Hikari said with a snort. Inori rolled her eyes but held a smirk "Well Hikari here we are again. On the battlefield..."

Hikari made the same smirk under her overcoat "Will you surpass me is the question...oinky," Inori's eyes shroud with annoyance

"Heh whatever bug freak. Let's just get this war over with so I can fight you again," Hikari flashed a smile

"I'm not going to lose to you..." Inori flashed the same smile

"Whoever wins get Takashi..."

Both kunoichi left in a flash while their other teammate, Chouchi, sweatdropped as he disappeared with a flash

_'Girls...'_

"Heh come on bastards, let see what you got," Kabuto said with an evil grin. Sakura barely stood up while coughing. She got trashed...badly. Her two older sons stood in front of her with protection. She coughs as she fell down with her knees

"Be careful you two,"

"Kouji...let's use...that move..." Kenji said seriously with his eyes flashing sharingan. Kouji smirked and clapped his hands

"All right nii-chan! Let's do this!" Kenji gathered chakra on his left hand while Kouji gathered chakra on his right hand. They both emitted a brightly blue chakra on their hands with a sound similar to a thousand chirps

"Chidori/Raikiri!" They both yelled at the same time while charged after Kabuto

Kabuto only grinned

As both Uchihas slammed Kabuto's body, they noticed something weird. The heart stopped beating, his face was pale, his eyes white...he was already dead.

"Heh,"

A voice said behind their backs. The two Uchiha felt a chill in their blood...

Before the two Uchiha twins could turn, the sound nins were slamming down their backs

"Kenji! Kouji!" Sakura growled as she struggled to get up. The two Uchiha were also struggling to stand up. What just happened?

"Shikon no jutsu..." Kabuto whispered while the glare on his glasses grew bigger "It's one of my favorites..."

"Damn..." Kenji whispers. Kouji glared at Kabuto who just kept on grinning

"So this is the legendary Uchiha duo? Pathetic..."

"They are not the only legendary twins in Konoha village!"

Kabuto suddenly felt an impact at the back of his head and broke his glasses. Kabuto started coughing when he heard two dogs growling from behind. One was Akaryu while the other one was Akaken, a huge black border collie with a white streak on the side. Kabuto glared at the twins who were standing on the two enormous large dogs. Riku rose up her left eyebrow

"Is this Orochimaru's wing man? How incredibly strong..." she said sarcastically. Risa stifled a laugh but Kabuto's glare harden making both of them stop

"Come nee-chan let's stop fooling around and beat this evil man...then Daisuke will be happy!" Riku blushed slightly when she heard that name and turned to her while screaming

"Nande yo! I don't like Daisuke! He's two years younger than me!"

"Heh, if you girls are done talking...let's fight," Kabuto grinned. Risa, Rika, and their dogs began to grew tense when Kabuto put on his fighting stance. The Legendary Uchiha twins frown at the fight and decided to help until Rock Gai stopped them with his hand

"Eh Gai-san?" Kouji questioned when looking at his teammate

"We must not stop this fight. It would destroy your teammate's and her sister's honor..." He said seriously when his face hardened. Kouji rolled his eyes but stood up, along with Kenji who still had a frown on

"BUT THEIR YOUTH SHALL FOREVER BURN!" His eyes flamed as the two Uchihas sweatdropped. Gai was spending too much with his father...

"This war is giving me a headache..." groaned Shino who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. His twin sister, Inomi, glared at him and tugged onto his shirt "Come on Shino-chan. We have to fight! Be brave!"

"But I don't want to!" Shino whined. Chou was munching on chips staring back at his teammates "SHINO! YOU GET YOUR-"

Inomi paused for a moment as she yawned a bit. Shino started laughing and pointed at her

"Hah! You're bored of this war too!"

"Come on, we have to fight now," Chou said nervously

"Oi! I hate war...we have to fight!" Shino rolled his eyes but made a hand sign toward the sound nin "Heh I have to agree Shino-chan,"

Inomi made the same hand signs while Chou just sighed

_'Why is there so many twins in this village? I can't tell them apart!'_

He put down the chips and put on his fighting stance

"Keh, this war is so bothersome," Tenten said as she stabbed another Sound Nin with her kunai. She rolled her eyes as she threw shuriken along with a Kage Shuriken

"Tenten-nee-chan..." whispers Hinata before using Jyuuken on one of the sound nins

"Neji better get here fast...otherwise a stack of dishes call for him," She grunted as she stood by Hinata who nodded timidly

"If I know Shikamaru, I bet he's just lying around in the past," Ino rolled her eyes when putting out her stance

"Keh,"

* * *

**Enough with the confusion let's go back to the past!**

* * *

"Geez what were you two doing that was taking so long? You're late," The future Shikamaru said rolling his eyes (You know for a genius...he's kind of dense) to Shikamaru and Ino. The couple said nothing as they swung their backpack and cleared the throat. Everybody was getting ready for the trip to the sand...but is taking a different route

"All right. Gai's team enter through the Rain country. While there, you can eliminate Kyo. Jounin and was charged for a death of his own team. Fairly easy enough then go head for Suna for your next mission...The Kazekage will inform you yourself," Kakashi said simply then turned to team ten

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. You will go through Grass country and then to Suna. No mission is required in grass country so just go there immediately and the Kazekage will inform you for your mission," Team ten nodded but the future Shikamaru sighs and nodded anyways. Kakashi shifted his look to Team Eight

"Kiba, Hinata. Go through waterfall country. Your mission is to scout for the missing lady, Ruki. Try and finish the mission in a day then head to Suna and Kazekage will inform you for your mission," Kiba and Hinata nodded at Kakashi. He nodded back and shifted his look to his former team.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Go through River country and head to Suna immediately. I have to tell you something important," Kakashi said the last part quietly but team seven was bewildered. Team Nine and the future Naruto stood quiet for they knew what Kakashi was going to say. Kakashi leaned toward them with a whisper

"If you ever encounter the Akatsuki, don't get over your head. Think what you're doing and be rational..." Kakashi became quiet and his look turned into a sadden seldom one. He felt Naruto will do the same thing he did when he encountered Orochimaru...but this time he also felt Sasuke immediate anger rising up when he heard of the word 'Akatsuki'

"Team Nine...Fox boy...Snake boy...Dog boy...Bird boy...lazy jounin...protect them well," Kakashi gave another small nod before he disappears. Team seven gave a small grin but Sasuke just put on his emotionless face and crossed his arms. Ninja or not, Kakashi can show he does care

"Let's go!" Everyone nodded at each before separating in their ways

* * *

**Team Gai**

* * *

"YOSH! Let's hurry to the rain country!" Lee said energetically. The others looked amused as he went ahead. Tenten was lagging behind as the future Neji and Neji were in front of Tenten. The future Neji noticed how quiet the team was...despite Lee's scream of the speech of the youth. Then he saw his 'past' self is activating his byakugan and he saw an extremely small smile on his face...it's a no brainer where he's looking at. The future Neji smiles quietly and kept on moving forward 

He needs to have a little talk with his 'past' self

* * *

**Team Ten**

* * *

"It's only three days from Konoha to Suna. Not a problem unless we encounter an enemy but this route here will be less troublesome," the future Shikamaru said pulling out the map team ten gave to him. They all nodded and began their journey for Suna. Shikamaru and Ino were shooting flirtatous glances at each other while Chouji and the future Shikamaru sighs. The future Shikamaru leans toward to Chouji as Shikamaru and Ino were lagging behind 

"I was never like that...too troublesome," he whispers to Chouji but he just cocked up an eyebrow. The future Shikamaru scoffs and moved on forward

"Never mind,"

Ino felt happy that she is now with Shikamaru but yesterday she did feel insecure about Shikamaru and Temari and that made her feel a little sad. Shikamaru noticed her expression and stared at her while said calmly

"What's wrong?"

Ino trot on forward while saying nothing. Shikamaru's eyebrows twitch

_'I ask a girl and she doesn't respond...geez how troublesome...'_

Shikamaru did not want to bother her anymore and trot on after the team

* * *

**Team Eight**

* * *

Future Sasuke and Future Kiba were bored out of their minds. Kiba and Hinata weren't talking, both Akamaru were quietly exchanging barks, and no one's doing anything! In fact it's feels like Shino, Sasuke, and Neji are in one group. The future Kiba couldn't stand the silence and spoke out loud 

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" he growls. Hinata and Kiba were surprise at his loud outburst while the future Sasuke cocked up his left eyebrow

"We...we...don't need to say anything when we're going to Suna," the future Sasuke sighs when he heard Kiba talked. Has he matured or what? Why are they acting like this?

"Mou! This is boring! I want someone to talk!" the future Kiba glared at the younger kids. They still didn't speak and the future Kiba sighs again

"Let's split Snake. I'll go with my younger self, you'll go with Hinata. Come back here," He took out a scroll that labeled 'Team Eight' with a kunai attached to it and placed down on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" the future Sasuke whispers to the future Kiba. The future Kiba rubs his forehead "I don't remember why 'myself' and 'my' teammate aren't talking. We're going to have a little bonding while you talk to her about Naruto. I have a feeling that ramen noodle eating freak has something to do with this,"

The future Sasuke rolls his eyes

"Fine. We'll meet back in thirty minutes then we have to go to waterfall country immediately. Remember we probably only have six, maybe five and a few hours, days till we immediately go back to our time," The future Kiba nodded as he took his 'past' self to a desolated area while the future Sasuke took Hinata into another desolated area

What was wrong with them?

* * *

**Team Seven**

* * *

The future Naruto hummed a small tune as they moved toward River country. Daisuke and Naruto were humming the same tune making everyone else a little bit annoyed. However, Hana and Takashi noticed their 'past' father was getting colder and colder since the incident with Itachi. Has this affect him? 

"Ano sa, ano sa! I want to know my future! Did I become Hokage?" Naruto said with hope in his eyes. The future Naruto stopped humming as did Daisuke. Naruto's smile falter when they saw a sadden look plaster on their face. They stopped running to answer Naruto's question

"No," the future Naruto said quietly before moving ahead. He was running ahead and they tried to catch up but it was clear the future Naruto wanted to be alone. They all turned to Daisuke for answers again. He made a small sigh and told them

"The village council felt a jinchuuriki is unfit to be the hokage and Tsunade-baa-sama are still in good health to lead the country. They even thought Sasuke-oji-chan would be a better fit for hokage then otou-chan..." he spoke quietly. The future Naruto felt the team's chakra stopping and retreated back despite of himself sighing in dispair

"Come on...we need to go through river country.." he said sadly. Everyone stared in sadness and in pity but they all sighs as they kept on moving. The air that was once content and cheerful is now tense and listless

_'There's a war, Itachi's not dead, and Naruto's not the hokage? What's happening?' _was the only thing Sakura could think of. They all thought the future would be a happy place...a place when Sasuke and Sakura just live together in peace... but wait how did they get together? To kill Itachi was the first priority...so...how?

"Hey," Sakura said quietly to Takashi who lagged behind to speak to her. He cocked an eyebrow at her as everyone passed them by. Sakura's eyes were full of confusion and it made Takashi worried. What was wrong?

"How did Sasuke..." She didn't want to speak anymore for she kept choking on the words but Takashi knew what she was saying. He made the same expression but he gave a small smile to reassure her

"I...I...I was told...that...kaa-san would do anything to help tou-chan and...I was told...that...I...I..." It's like he's choking on the words himself and he felt the tears coming out. He's a jounin damn it! If he can handle S-class criminals why can't he say it! Why can't he deal with this!

"Takashi...you don't have to say it," Sakura said with tears coming out. She knows...she knows...Takashi gave a small nod but before he left to go on ahead...a small tear fell down on his face. At the same time, Sakura felt the tears kept on falling. Sasuke felt the other two were lagging and he glanced back but he didn't expect for both of them to have wet faces. He scoffs...what weaklings...but he glanced back again with a disturbing face

_'What's wrong with them?' _

Takashi saw his father's face and smiles at him...a resurrance but Sasuke didn't buy it. Takashi shook his head and told him to go ahead. For a second there, he thought his father hesistated but his father moved on ahead...even though in the back of his mind, Sasuke wanted to go to Sakura and Takashi

_'Kaa-san would do anything to help tou-chan. Tou-chan couldn't kill Itachi-oji-chan. In his mind, he only wishes to kill Itachi but he has another objective...to restore the Uchiha clan. I was told that...I...I...' _Takashi's mind snapped back when he felt he was lagging behind again. He apologized to his teammate and told them that he was alright

_'I was an accident...'_

**End**

**Mage: **What the? You stop it right there? Everyone has so much angsty problems!

**Sage: **Eh they'll solve it in a few chapters

**Mage: **Wait Takashi an accident? oO no way!

**Sage: **Well like I said before, in Sasuke's mind he only wishes to kill Itachi but in this story he restores the Uchiha clan then he will kill Itachi. I made a small twist...hmm I'll post a fanfiction (one-shot) about Sakura and Sasuke someday. No, I'm not trying to make Sasuke the bad guy...but I'm trying to get into his character. I don't like OOC that much...so it might be out of character...it might not. Sasuke will change! Believe that!

**Mage: **Crazy...the future Sasuke is such a nice guy!

**Sage: **oO Didn't I say he will change? I'm talking about current Sasuke. Of course future Sasuke is a nice guy! Do you think he'll abandon his son like that?

**Mage: **Yeah...I mean you did say he was an accident

**Sage: **Who would be that heartless? Hmm well maybe but he's not that heartless in this story! I mean he didn't kill his best friend!

**Mage: **A totally different story...

**Sage: **What? I mean it's obvious he loves Sakura (In my story I mean) it's not a one night stand! He cares!

**Mage: **You sure make him heartless...

**Sage: **(shifty eyes) well after he found out about Sakura's sudden pregnancy...he stayed. He had a choice...to go with the ANBU and hunt Itachi and the akatsuki and abandon the one he cares and his child or to stay with Sakura and his child but loses the chance of meeting up with Itachi again? It's clear he chose the second option...however...there were doubts...there were doubts...

**Mage: **(scratch head) I still think it's OOC. What is wrong with team eight by the way?

**Sage: **I'm having a liking with Kiba and Hinata and--

**Mage: **Hell yeah! Go KibaHina! .

**Sage: **um so I made Kiba liking Hinata but Hinata likes Naruto and when Kiba found out (he's not that dense to figure out whose child is Daisuke) about the future, he's a bit disappointed...

**Mage: **Oh I see...hmm...so much angsty problems... (rolls eyes) you're a real fruitcake

**Sage: **...what does that suppose to mean? Geez well yeah I add too much angst but like I said...I don't want too much humor and there should be some action/adventure damn it! Naruto/Hinata will develop...but slowly...so very slow...hey Sasuke x Sakura is building up slowly too. Same goes for other pairings. I seriously don't want them to pair up in the first chapter. Just wait a couple chapters and more...trust me it's worth the wait (erm depends if you like this story or not...and how I planned it). I read one story and the pairing did not develop until the twentieth chapter and I was in relief. Haha...so yeah it's like I'm copying that story but I realized I perfer pairings to grow until it's fully official until way later in the story. Yeah I'm that weird...

**Mage: **Ooh I see. Hey so this story will have KibaHina or NaruHina?

**Sage: **NaruHina of course. Minor (extremely minor. Probably for only one chapter) KibaHina. Don't worry about that

**Mage: **Aww ok then. Hmm review peeps!

**Last note of the day:**

I'm going to update Assassin Tales, Tis the season, and Alternate eyes in a week. I'm also creating another music video (Yet another Neji x Tenten). I am also rewriting How to a Seduce a Guy. It'll be my version instead of Mage xD (Mage: I don't get why though)

(As I read this chapter, I was not satisified how it went. Things were choppy and it immediately went to 'sadness' I will be revising it again so don't expect a new chapter XP Sorry it'll be a while till I update. Till then!)

**Upload at: **10:48 PM NST


	9. Chapter 1: Part IX

**Sage: **Yet another chapter of Time: Reset!

**Mage: **Hazzah! Yayyy! It's been a while Sage! (Especially when you updated the other three stories that I did not know)

**Sage: **Uh huh...so how many more chapters? Eh whenever I want to stop it

**Mage: **Eh!

**Sage: **Well the first chapter consists of them going back in time...the second series will involved them to finally go back in time but are fighting Orochimaru. The last series will most likely be...the Naruto cast finishing their dreams. Beating Orochimaru, Hokage, beating Itachi, etc...

**Mage: **So how long is it...about?

**Sage: **No clue...

**Mage: **Geez Sage...

**Sage: **Eh. Next question...the kunoichis can't go back in time. They're currently fighting Orochimaru and the sound nin plus the ninja boys will go back within a week. Nothing to worry about but thanks for the suggestion Violet.

**Mage: **Sasuke and Sakura do love each other XD believe it!

**Sage: **They didn't get married though...Takashi was unexpected...

**Mage: **How...did they um...(ahem)

**Sage: **They weren't drunk...and Sasuke did not rape her (roll eyes)

**Mage: **Oh but that means Sakura rapes-

**Sage: **Baka...let's just start...

**Mage: **XD

**Time: Reset**

"What's wrong with you?" the presently Sasuke said toward Takashi. Team Seven was taking a break before traveling to the River country. Takashi was silent ever since that talk with Sakura but he shook it off and told his father that nothing was wrong. However, Sasuke didn't buy it but he let it go

"Fine," he growls before stomping off of anger. Takashi sighed heavily. He has an okay term with his father right now (one from the future) but the one from the past is making him reminiscence the fact that he was an...an...

_'Accident,' he growls in his mind as he crushed the bottle of water. He made another sigh and let go of the bottle. His sister and his subordinates were hanging around with Team Seven and he was isolated in another area with a deep thought_

"I love otou-chan..." he smiles a bit but said nothing else

_**"I'm proud to call you my son," his father said with a smirk**_

"Hai..." His smile grew bigger

_**"Mou, you're troublesome," his father rolled his eyes as he held onto ten year old Takashi**_

His smile falters when he remembered that. His sister and his younger brothers were playing around at the time and they always commented how they wanted to be like him...despite he was ten. Nine years ago...he still remembers (He is 19 yup...)

_**"Tou-chan I just want to be like you!" he remembered he said that exactly. Takashi was always whiny when the subject was with his father**_

_**"Hn," his father smirked. Takashi always remembered that his father never smiled at him when he was young. He always either smirks or frowns at him but with Hana and his younger brothers he always give a carefree smile...**_

_**"You're getting there. Why aren't you with your genin team?" He remembered he had pouted while crossing his little arms but then he remembered he pulled out a kunai in front of his father's face...and smirked just like him**_

_**"I am Uchiha Takashi," he said casually. Takashi remembered his father's frown at him...and he always remembered the disappointing look he always give him...but he was only ten so he didn't notice...till now**_

_**"Even a Uchiha..." his father mumbles. Young Takashi would just look at him with a weird expression but his father kept on going with a stern face **_

_**"Even a Uchiha has a weakness...and your team would protect your weakness from danger..." the young Takashi frowns at him as he places the kunai back in his pouch**_

_**"But my team is my weakness! I rather be myself than be with the pathetic group...that is my teammates," he said harshly before running off to train. Takashi frowns at that memory...what he said before was in the past but...it still affects him today**_

"Come on sensei! We're lagging behind!" his subordinates called as he snaps back from his reminiscence. He frowns once more but then plastard on a fake grin

"Hai!"

He stood up as he accidentally crushed the bottle under his foot. Takashi stared down at the bottle when he heard the sound of him crushing it. The water was dripping from the bottle and it blocked out everything he heard except the drips from the bottle

_plop..._

_**"Hold on you bastard!" said one of his teammate. Eleven year old Takashi was holding onto the rock at the cliff of a waterfall**_

_plop..._

_**"I don't need your help Aburame!" the young Uchiha screamed at her while his other teammate was glaring at him. Aburame Hikari grunted as she tried to pull him up with his other arm but it slipped and he only grabbed one of his arm**_

_plop..._

_**"Shit Uchiha, we're trying to help you! Do you want to die!" scream his other teammate, Hyuuga Torio from the main family (No relation to Hinata or Neji). Takashi tried to glare at him back but he felt the grip loosen**_

_**"Urusai! I'm the heir of the Uchiha Clan! You're just a Hyuuga! I can do this on my own!" **_

_plop..._

_**"You're stubborn! And stupid! Why the hell were you training near a waterfall anyways!" screamed Torio**_

_**"Well at least I train! I don't see you do any shit!" **_

_**"Yeah? Well who was the one whupped your butt two days ago!" **_

_**"Who was the one that got hit by a rock!"**_

_**"Hey you attacked my blind spot!"**_

_**"Heh and I thought Hyuugas are invincibles,"**_

_**"That's right we are! Better than your precious Uchiha clan which only has six people!"**_

_**"Urusai!" Hikari interrupted when she felt her hand slipping since the waterfall did not make it easy**_

_plop..._

_**"You could help Torio! He's your teammate!" Torio made a scoff and looked away but it only made Hikari growls as she kept on trying. They were only eleven...well Hikari being ten but that fall...**_

_**"One of you apologize! I can't hold on much longer!" Hikari cried out as Takashi made a whimper when only three of his fingers lingered onto her hand**_

_**"What's there to apologize! Uchiha is being his own 'Oh-I'm-A-Uchiha-I-can-kick-your-ass-easily' self again," Torio retorted. Takashi shuts his eyes in an embarrass way since that was true...**_

_**"I'm not going to apologize! Hyuuga is an annoying prick who lives to torment me! Beside I can kick your ass easily!" Takashi retorted back. Hikari glared at the two of them**_

_**"Both of you are like brothers! When one is down, the other will pick him up! When one cries, he will turn to the other! When...when...when one is feeling alone, the other will be there beside him! Please Torio! Takashi is not just your teammate but he's your friend!" Hikari pleaded but since Torio's back was turned there was no way to tell if it had affected him or not. Takashi felt the words impact him a lot but he didn't say anything to the team as the last finger lingers onto Hikari's hand. Hikari tried to use her other hand but it shifted him down a bit. **_

_**"Kuso..." Takashi spoke under his breath as he felt the water came crashing down on his head. Rough but it made him think...Torio was like a brother...and he just realized it now as Hikari said it **_

_The last drop of water made a sudden drop as if it was a crashing sound which made Takashi gasps sharply_

_**"Torio! Gomen nasai!" Takashi cried out as he held on a little bit longer. Torio swiftly turned to Takashi with a shock face since he never said his first name before. Takashi's face was pleading to him as if he was really sorry**_

_**"I remember what my father told me a year ago! Even a Uchiha has a weakness! And you guys are there to protect that weakness!" Takashi felt his hand slipping but his determination made him hold on just a little longer. Torio felt his expression harden as he kept on talking. Takashi gulped as he stared down **_

_**"You...you...bastard..." Torio said with a smirk as Takashi smirked back. Hikari sighs desperately trying hard not to roll her eyes...Boys...**_

_**"Heh same goes to you...Torio..." **_

_**"Yeah um hate to break this lovely brother to brother relationship but uh...Torio help me out here!" Torio nodded at Hikari as he kept on jumping trees to trees and landed on where Hikari was that is until Takashi suddenly realized his hands were not in contact with Hikari**_

_**"Kuso!" Takashi yelled at them. Torio's eyes widen but without thinking he jumped after him...**_

_**"Torio! Takashi!"**_

_It was the only thing he remembered before the fall..._

"Sensei!" cried out his sister but Takashi made a sigh and yelled back to his sister

"Hai Hana-chan I'll be right there!"

Takashi took one last sigh before catching up to his team...

* * *

**Team Gai**

* * *

"We're finally here..." Tenten rolls her eyes as Lee kept on jumping around with his arms pumping up for action. The future Neji smirks at the sight of Lee...he never changes...past or future 

"Let's gather up some clues. Tenten, Lee ask the villagers for Kyo or maybe his team. Shouldn't be hard to locate him," Neji said with a bored expression

"Hai!" Both of his teammates shout with pride as they departed. The future Neji cocked up his left eyebrow as his past self stared at him with the same expression

"Nani?"

The future Neji sighs sharply but he said it anyways

"We need to have a little talk..."

* * *

**Team Ten**

* * *

"Nani? Doushite?" Chouji questions his best friend, Shikamaru as he shuts his eyes with a scoff. Shikamaru popped up an eye which was twitching but turned his head sideways 

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Shikamaru snapped at him. Chouji quirked up an eyebrow and pointed at him

"That..." Shikamaru stood quiet as he shuts his eyes again

The future Shikamaru rolls his eyes and nudged Chouji

"Leave him,"

Ino, who was sitting down not too far from the group, sighs quietly

_'It's only been a day and there's already trouble,' she thought as she was hugging her legs 'Shikamaru rather have that sand nin than me anyways...'_

* * *

**Team Eight**

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were regularly chatting now although a bit quiet since there might be enemies lurking around. The future Kiba and the future Sasuke grinned at each and gave a thumbs up. The situation wasn't as thick as before and the tension was now gone. The future Kiba patted his past self on the back while the future Sasuke smiles fondly at Hinata

"Heh, we're almost there guys," the future Kiba says as he saw the entrance to waterfall country

Kiba and Hinata made a grin before troting on ahead in front of the future Kiba and Sasuke

_Two hours ago..._

_"So...talk," the future Kiba said toward his younger self. Kiba only stood quiet as did to both Akamarus. The future Kiba sighs and crosses his arms_

_"If you're not going to talk then I am. We don't have a lot of time anyways. Hyuuga Hinata-"_

_"Why does Naruto get her!" he blurted out. Realizing that, he stood quiet once more but kept eye contact with him. The future Kiba was a little taken back but he smiles a bit_

_"I figure it had to do with that ramen noodle eating freak," _

_"I know Hinata likes him and all but-"_

_"But you like her as well right?"_

_"...hai..." The future Kiba places his hands onto his younger self's shoulders_

_"This is the past, present, and future. The future can change but I don't want it to change," Inwardly, the future Kiba smiles at himself as he saw the shock look on his younger self_

_"I have to admit, Hinata is a great person and I don't see why anyone would hate her..." The future Kiba says "But I have two awesome twins waiting back home for me. Now I ask you this...if Naruto asks for your blessings, would you give it to him?"_

_Kiba shuts his eyes for concentration but he smirked at him with his fangs showing and nodded_

_"However if Naruto does anything wrong to Hinata..." His smirk grew wider as he fakes a punch. The future Kiba laughs at him while placing his hands at his shoulders once more_

_"Hai! We'll both clock him out!"_

_Kiba grinned for not only himself but for Hinata as well_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Hinata**_

* * *

_"What's with you and Kiba?" the future Sasuke said bluntly. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms with his left eyebrow quirking up. He did not want to deal with this right now. Hinata got into the habit of playing with her fingers and her head down_

_"Ano...nothing's wrong Sasuke-kun," His eyebrow went even higher_

_"Really? It seems to me you're uncomfortable around him,"_

_"Aahh..."_

_"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say it has something to do with Naruto," At the word of Naruto, Hinata made a small blush and turned her head away from him_

_"So I am right. Heh, you should be happy," Hinata's blush grew bigger and faced the future Sasuke_

_"Happy? I...I...didn't even know N-N-Naruto-kun n-no-noticed m-me. H-h-how d-did i-it even h-happen?" she stutters. The future Sasuke sighs at her_

_"Well if it helps, you didn't change a bit. You were still a weird, quiet, and shy girl as Naruto describes it but let's just say during the war something did happen," The future Sasuke rolled his eyes_

_**'Just like what happen to me and Sakura,'**_

_Hinata blushes again and turned her head away. His eyebrows quirk up. Is this going to happen every ten minutes or what?_

_"Hyuuga Hiashi and the Hyuuga clan were a great ally during the war. I may not know much but I've heard Hiashi sent the heir of the Hyuuga clan to negotiate to stop the war but it made it much worse for some of the Hyuuga members who were supposed to protect her died. Hiashi was furious because they tried to kill the heir...and it made Naruto mad as well because that heir was you," he said simply. Hinata stood quiet but you could tell she was shock and her eyes met with the future Sasuke_

_"I...it...was my fault?" she hoarsly said. The future Sasuke held her shoulders and kept eye contact_

_"In the future that's what you said...but Naruto refuses to believe it..._

_**"They were doing their mission...to protect the heir...don't think it was your fault because...their deaths meant nothing if you keep thinking that way. They were doing their job...their mission..." **I remember he said that exactly...it's not your fault," the future Sasuke said. He let go of her shoulders and started going back to the spot where the future Kiba planted the kunai_

_"Come on, it's been thirty minutes," he said quietly. Hinata made a small sad smile and nodded at him_

_"Hai!"_

_'Although I should've talked about Kiba...' the future Sasuke thought but then shrugged it off_

**End**

**Sage:** I seriously wanted to put in the future...but it's getting late and I don't want to confuse the readers any more

**Mage: **So...how did Sasuke and Sakura get together? And who did Shino marry?

**Sage: **(roll eyes) If you keep bothering me with that I won't tell you. This chapter was mainly about Takashi...but I have to add other teams as well so here you guys go xP

**Mage: **Oh what about Torio! What happened to him? And why the name Torio?

**Sage: **I can't tell you! Mou...oh two reasons why I named him Torio...one I couldn't think of another name...two it would be interesting because Torio has 'Tori' and since there is a 'bond' between Tori and Takashi...(Yeah a hate relationship...)

**Mage: **Whee so what's the next chapter about?

**Sage: **Eh I have no clue. I'll think of it soon...

**Mage: **Writer's block?

**Sage: **Nah, I'm just too lazy to think of one

**Mage: **Mou!

**Sage: **Eh (shrugs) but since I did Takashi's past thing (well only part of it) I might as well do Daisuke, Tori, or Hana. Whatever works xP

**Mage: **Ahh do Hana! It seems her relationship with Itachi is interesting!

**Sage: **I'll probably do her last...because like they say it, save the best for last

**Mage: **Or maybe you haven't thought of it yet

**Sage: **That too...

**Mage: **MOU! Fine whatever! Until next time people! (Ahem...review please!)


	10. Chapter 1: Part X

**Sage:** This story will be confusing as it goes along so if you think it's confusing, don't worry you're not the only one (I get lost sometimes too) Really, the motivation of finishing this story is because of my friends. There are times I wished to not continue since I mary sued most of my characters, naruto cast, or I just over angst every little thing (Shrug) However, I want to finish this story as quickly as possible. I'll give it a one hundred percent, I promise. Expect updates every week or possibly earlier, depends on the mood I'm in I guess.

Here is the next chapter of Time: Reset!

**Time: Reset**

_"You know that I love you right?"_

_"..Yeah I've known..."_

_"So...?"_

_"So what?"_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"You're my best friend and my teammate. Nothing more,"_

_"So what do I do?"_

_"Move on,"_

Tori's eyes snapped open as he swiftly went up with sweats dropping down on his head. He rubbed his forehead and stared at his team with a sad smile. Then he turned to team seven with a sigh as he stood up on his two feet and grabbed his forehead protector then tied it around his forehead where the cursed mark took place

Hyuuga Tori went walking near the river where the full moon shone brightly on the water. He stared at the scenary but noticed there was no stars in the lone sky. He remembers his mother talking about astrology and how if you couldn't see the stars, it would be a bad omen (1). Tori scoffs but said nothing else. He sat down, curling up his feet, and then exhales.

_**"Move on,"**_

Shit.

"How can I concentrate?" he mumbles. Tori tries once more until someone grabbed his shoulders making him jumped. Swiftly he turned to see his 'attacker', but it was only his sensei

"Boo," his sensei whispers with a playful smile

"What are you doing here?" Tori said quietly. He didn't even hear his sensei coming but there was a reason he's a jounin at age 19.

"One of my teammates is having trouble sleeping. If something's bothering them, I'll help them out," he said simply. Tori was confused as he quirked his left eyebrow up

"Since when I'm your teammate?"

Takashi only sighs

"You are no longer a genin meaning you are no longer under my teachings. You are my teammate, I realized that now," Tori smiled weakly

"I'm still calling you sensei though," Takashi shrugged

"And I'll still call you a pervert,"

Tori shot a glare at his sensei. Takashi only laughed and ruffled his head making his glare grow even stronger. Tori grumbles something incoherent under his breath but Takashi decided to ignore it

"So hyuuga-hentai-" Tori's glare went back up again but like Takashi, he ignored it "What's wrong?"

Tori went back hugging his knees with his clear eyes stare at the horizon

"Hmm is it about your parents?"

No movement.

"Daisuke?"

Again, nothing

"Konoha? Orochimaru? Breasts?"

This time, Tori hit his sensei in the head at the last comment then he went back hugging his knees. His sensei only laughed but rubbed his head later

"Uchiha Hana?"

This time he saw him flinched. Takashi only rolled his eyes. It's obvious that they grew hormones though Tori was trying to find a wife when he was five. Ah, young love...

"So...did you reject her or something?"

Tori shook his head with a sadden look. Takashi only blinked in confusion. He knew his sister was in love with the Hyuuga but why would Hana bother him so?

"It's the opposite," Now Takashi was really confused. "When we were starting out as genin-" Tori started out but he stood up still staring at the horizon

"I gave my heart to her," he said quitely

_**"Move on,"**_

Takashi smiled sadly at him

"Move on, Tori,"

Hyuuga Tori swiftly turned to Takashi with a confusing look. That's the same thing Hana said...before.

"What are you talking about? You're my sensei, you're suppose to help m-" Takashi slapped his head sideways and wagged his pointer finger in front of him "I'm your **teammate**. I am not going to say go after her, she'll love you back. I am not going to lie because you need words to make you feel better. Now, do you truly love Hana?"

Tori only nodded

"Are you sure? What have you done to prove your love?"

Tori was about to answer but he dropped it down with his bangs covering his eyes

"Nothing," he said quitely again

"Love is a verb and a verb is an action. Love is Action. You have to prove to her that you love her and I don't mean flowers, chocolates, and movies. Now, I know you like her body and you fanta-" Takashi's head was smashed down by his teammate again

"Stop saying that you...you-...bai chyr (loser)!" Tori only growls but Takashi stuck his tongue out and said,

"Well at least you're not being all emo on me,"

"Hey, I'm not emo!" Tori said defensively

"Uh-huh. I was afraid you would kill yourself," said Takashi in a 'Uchiha' tone

"You're the one being emo," retorted Tori

"How am I emo?" Takashi said with his left eyebrow up

"Well-...you're gay!" Tori said quickly pointing at him

"How did you get that from being emo!" Takashi's left eyebrow went up

"Wait are you really gay?" Tori cocked his head to the left

"Hell no!"

"So are you emo?"

"You dumbass you're the emo one!"

"BOTH OF YOU GUYS ARE EMO SO SHUT UP!"

The sensei and the student froze at the spot as they were turning their heads slowly to see an angered Uchiha Hana with her sharingan on. Her left eyebrow was twitching furiously and she gripped her knuckles so hard that it started bleeding

"Hai-...sorry to bother you imouto," Takashi nodded at her

"Hana-chan," Tori bows his head "I'm sorry to bother you,"

Her eyes slit down to the two men and walked away with a humph. _waking me up in the middle of the night. Stupid men, why are they so troublesome?_ she remembered those words from Inori before but she shrugged before going to bed

"You can breathe now Hyuuga-hentai," Takashi said lamely as Tori exhales sharply but then shot another glare at his sensei who only smirked at him back

"Bai chyr," Tori said under his breath before smirking at him back

"Come on, go back to bed. Deal with Hana...later," Tori nodded at him as he trot back to the campsite

"Oh and Tori?"

"Hai?"

"You _really_ are a pervert,"

"...stupid sensei..."

Takashi only laughed

_'I never knew how similar Torio and Tori are...'_

He smirked

_'But the only difference I see is that Tori is a pervert,'_

* * *

**Team Gai**

* * *

"We need to have a little talk," Neji's future self said sharply 

"About?" Neji said while cocking his left eyebrow up with an impatient look on his face as he tapped his foot and crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Um-" The future Neji was uncomfortable to say it and he started sweating under the pressure

_'Oh come on! He's you for damned sakes!'_

Neji's eyebrows just kept on going up as he witnessed his future self sweating and nervous about whatever he was going to say. Neji sighs, is this really him in the future?

"Have you heard of-"

Suddenly the future Neji was cut off with Tenten and Lee running down the streets panting. The future Neji felt like banging his head down on the ground but he kept on his cool demeanor and stared seriously at them

"What's wrong?"

"Kyo was located twenty kilometers up ahead. If we go now, we can catch him for his crimes," Tenten said quickly before she ran to the gates of rain country, followed by Lee and Neji. The future Neji wished to sigh but he ran off before doing so

* * *

**Team Ten**

* * *

"We're here, finally," said the future Shikamaru as he rubs his forehead. He stared at the team who were pretty broken up for Chouji was beside the future Shikamaru, Ino was on one side, and Shikamaru was the other. The future Shikamaru cocked up his left eyebrow in confusion but shrugged 

"Come on, we should wait at the kazekage's office,"

"Hai!" quitely said team ten. The future Shikamaru groaned, he rather be anywhere but here now

* * *

**Team Eight**

* * *

"Are you Kumade Hiro?" the future Sasuke said toward the man in front of him. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a large black belt tied around his waist. The man wore black slacks and had dark blue hair with crimson eyes and bandages around his left hand. The man named Hiro bowed and nodded 

"Hai, my nee-chan was gone for almost a week and I'm beginning to get worried," The future Sasuke's eyes slit down at Hiro's left hand when Hiro noticed

"O-oh, Ruki-nee-chan accidentally burned my left hand a while ago," he said simply. The future Sasuke nodded but he felt there was something wrong with Hiro

"Do not worry, we shall find your sister," smirked Kiba while both of the Akamarus barked loudly. Hiro silently gave a glare at the dogs but the only one who seems to notice was Sasuke whose eyes were stuck on at Hiro while they were following him

Hiro smiles at the team and leads them into Ruki's room

"Ruki and I are the only ones in this family. Our mother died when we were five and our father was killed in a war. Since I'm the younger one, Ruki-nee-chan always tries to protect me. Though we're poor, nee-chan would put on a smile and tell me it will be alright. She would give me food even though she would starve from morning to night...it's been like that from the moment we were alone," he said softly. The team gave sympathy for him but only Sasuke didn't believe his story

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty, a year younger than my sister. Why?"

The future Sasuke shook his head while waving it off. The future Kiba noticed his expression and stared at him

"Doushite?" the future Kiba whispers. The future Sasuke stares down at Hiro who were talking at Hinata and Kiba

"I don't trust him," he said simply but the future Kiba lift his right eyebrow up with a confuse expression while the future Sasuke scanned the room with a grim look on his face

"She's dead and he's responsible for it," he said finally as he turned to the future Kiba. His eyes widen when he heard the information and refused to believe it but Sasuke shook his head.

"She's dead Kiba," he said again with a firm look on his face

**End**

**(1) - **Really I made it up but I've heard of Shikamaru saying if there's no clouds in the sky, there would bad luck...or something. In this case, it's stars.

**Sage: **I've been reading detective conan again so I'm doing a little mystery in this story. Hehe...also I wanted to add more interaction between Tori and Hana, can't help it. Heh. The next chapter will be the end of these little missions for sure then I'll make them head to Sand. Really, I'm making this up as I go along. Hehe...what you expect? I don't plan things very well and if I do, I end up changing them. It's not my favorite story but it is fun to read when I look back at it. I do enjoy writing but like I said, I like to write my other stories.

I want to finish "How to Seduce a Guy," as well. Hehe, don't worry about me. I will finish all of my stories...because like a guy I'm stubborn as hell trying to finish this story. I hope I could finish it before summer starts because I just want to slack off and chill in the sun. Review if you like the story and/or chapter!


	11. Chapter 1: Part XI

**Sage:** Another chapter of "Time: Reset," Enjoy...

(I just noticed I never put a disclaimer in any of my chapters…or stories. Well I'll say it now! I never, ever own Naruto but if I do there will be chaos…and lots of death….yes….blood…)

**Quick Recap: **

Chapter I Part I: Hana, Tori, Daisuke, and Takashi arrived

Chapter I Part II: The Team revealed they're from the future and they're the offspring of Konoha Nine (Plus Gai's team)

Chapter I Part III: Tension rise between Daisuke and Tori because of their father and the war. Bond between Team and between Tori and Hana.

Chapter I Part IV: Tori and Hana meet Neji and his team. Tori lost to his father because he felt his father is always superior to him and result of Tori hesitating. Flashback of how Team Nine forms…and ends with a crappy ending (Still a strong bond between sensei and students)

Chapter I Part V: Hyuuga Neji sulks. Naruto and Daisuke went missing. Takashi lost his trust in Tori and became the overprotective brother. Team Gai (minus Neji) found Tori and asked him to find Neji while in the future Tsunade sends a team to get Team Nine back. Tenten and Neji get some alone time. Team Nine and the others meet the future Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Everyone end up finding Sakura worried telling them Itachi is back

Chapter I Part VI: Showdown between Hana, Sasuke, and Itachi. The others meet up with Itachi, Sasuke, and Hana. There's some bonding between Itachi and Hana. Everyone goes up to the Hokage tower to go see the past Tsunade but she said she doesn't know how they could go back. The future Tsunade said the jutsu will wear off in a week.

Chapter I Part VII: The future Team has no idea what to do for one week so they played questionnaire for a while. The future Shikamaru left the Uchiha manor during the questions but came back telling them they could back to the future. The future Shikamaru was a fake (caught by team ten) and turned out to be Kakashi. Kakashi said they were sending everyone to Suna because it would be safer for Konoha. Some romance entered into Shikamaru and Ino's lives. Then there were some father-son bonding between Takashi and future Sasuke. Shino is always gone (That guy…)

Chapter I Part VIII: (note) I have to say…there are too many twins in this story. I apologize for the…many characters but how many characters do you know in Naruto? (I can name at least 20 and they're Team Seven, Eight, Ten, Gai, and Sand) I have 16 (unless you count their sensei…then it'd be 20) besides, they're not going to be here very often (one or two more chapters maybe) so just bare with me here.

In the future, Orochimaru and his sound ninjas wage war against Konoha. While in the past, the teams are heading out to Suna. Team Gai, future Neji wants to have a talk with his past self. Team Ten, problems are stirring up between the relationship of Ino and Shikamaru. Team Eight, problems are stirring up between Hinata and Kiba. Team Seven, Naruto found out he's not Hokage _yet_ in the distant future. Sakura finds out Takashi was an accident.

Chapter I Part IX: A little more info on Takashi and his past. Team Gai, future Neji is having trouble between him and his past self. Problems are still not resolved in Team Ten while in Team Eight everything is solved.

Chapter I Part X: A little more info on the relationship between Hana and Tori. Then a bonding between teacher and student (Takashi and Tori). Team Gai, Future Neji was about to say something to his past self until they were interrupted by their team saying Kyo was located. Team Ten, things are still not resolved (a very stubborn team). Team Eight located the home of Kumade Ruki but future Sasuke confirmed she has been murdered by her younger brother.

…and now here's Chapter I Part XI!

**Time: Reset**

"Once you find them, you can immediately send them back here neh?"

"..."

"Oi, you don't have to be quiet about it. Just do your mission,"

"...hai,"

The Fifth Hokage groans while her assistance, Shizune, supported her up. Tsunade held her chest while staring at the ninja in front of her who was staring blankly at her. Tsunade nodded at him who nodded back with his sunglasses tilted slightly

"Tsunade-sama, your wound is getting deeper. You...you...should rest before-"

"No. It can't be done, Shizune. Right now we're losing this war and we need to get them back quickly," Tsunade said gasping as she held her left arm. Orochimaru had done terrible damages to Konoha and Tsunade can't afford to stall any longer. She hoped **he** would be the savior and get them back. Tsunade threw a scroll at him as he catches it

"Yosh, we can only stall for a few hours. I'm depending on you," Tsunade made multiple hand signs as she began to cough up blood

"Michi Kiri: Kinou Kyuuseishu no jutsu!" She placed her palm onto the scroll and made the ninja disappeared. After that, she collapsed on the floor weakly

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came to her aid and tried to support her up but Tsunade refused to get up

"I will only need one favor from you Shizune," Tsunade whispers

"Nani?"

"Make Naruto the next Hokage, no matter what the council say,"

"...hai..." Tsunade smiles weakly as she held her chest

Shizune only nodded numbly

_'Konoha lies in the fate of that man now,'_

**Back to the Past with Team Seven**

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Hakke Kuushou!"

"Uzumaki Redan!"

All five ninjas began to charge at each other with their move until...

"Why even bother? We're late,"

Suddenly the attacks dropped and all of them stared at Sakura and Hana who were both tapping their foot with their arms crossed. The future Naruto looked at Sasuke, his younger self, Takashi, Tori, and his son amusingly

"We're not late, it's still early in the morning to get to Suna," Takashi said as he was rolling his eyes. Hana scowls

"We're not even in River country yet! Takashi-sensei, we have no time to train!" she screamed at his ears. He took his pointer finger into his ears in annoyance

"Hai, hai. Let's go then, we can always train with the Kazekage," Hana grinned but the other four ninjas weren't that energetic at the young Uchiha

"I thought it was going to be forever to sense your presence," a voice said from behind. A shock came over team seven and the team from the future. They didn't feel his chakra at all!

"What are you doing here?" whispers Hana glaring at the man

**Team Gai**

"What have you got to say for yourself Kyo?" Tenten said with a smug smile. Tsuga Kyo has been caught by Team Gai within an hour. Kyo looked at her with pleading eyes

"Onegai…I…I didn't kill my team! I was framed!" Both Hyuuga Neji stared at him with their byakugan but then turn it off without further questions

"We were told to assassinate Tsuga Kyo. Innocent or not, we will kill you," the present Hyuuga Neji said stoically. Tenten shook her head while Lee gave cries as he looked away. Even if Kyo was innocent, there was no way to prove it.

"More than half the population of rain country saw you kill them with your bare hands. It's time," the future Neji said as his palm thrust at the core of his heart. All four ninjas left the Jounin at the center of the streets in Rain Country

They all hopped from tree to tree as they were heading for Suna country. Tenten and Lee always take a glance back every few minutes as if they were disturbed. The future Neji noticed it and told them,

"It's our job. We shouldn't hesitate…because that'll be our downfall,"

Tenten was a little taken back at what he said but said nothing. The present Neji stared at Tenten before he took off in the front. He was at pace with his future self and whispers to him

"That man was innocent. Is it still wrong for what we did?" The future Neji only shook his head

"You should stop thinking about it. Besides, in the future there are decisions you'll regret. This one right now don't compare to what's coming up," The present Neji looked shock but cover it up with a seldom look

"Back there in rain country you mention something but we were cut off. What was it?"

The future Neji shook his head. He shouldn't alter the timeline any further. It was bad enough.

"We were meant to be cut off. If fate doesn't want me to say it, then I shouldn't,"

The present Neji looked down and said nothing else as he kept on following future Neji along with his teammates. Lee was quiet throughout the whole time. This…was not a good sign of what's coming up.

**Team Ten**

"Kazekage…" the future Shikamaru bowed. The Kazekage bowed back and nodded at them

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Let's just say an upcoming war might have us a little stirred up," the future Shikamaru said with a crooked smirk

"Elaborate more please," Gaara-sama said politely. The future Shikamaru began to explain everything that had happened in the last four days

**Team Eight**

"Why would he kill his sister?" the future Kiba whispers hastily at his partner. The future Sasuke shook his head and whispers back

"All I know is Kumade Ruki is dead. Period."

"How are we going to prove this? Besides Akamaru said he can't smell the blood on Hiro nor Ruki,"

"Our mission is to find Kumade Ruki. Right now, we can't trust Hiro with your past self and Hinata. Hiro…he must've done something," The future Sasuke said as he sighed while rubbing his temple. The future Kiba nodded at him and followed his past self and Hinata as Hiro was leading them into his apartment

"I'm just going to ask a few questions Hiro, if you don't mind?" the future Sasuke said cocking his left eyebrow up. Hiro nodded slowly then sat down around the table. The future Sasuke and the others did what he did.

"How many days has she been missing?"

"I…I already said almost a week," Hiro stated confusingly

"Exactly I mean."

"Five days," he said quietly. The future Sasuke's eyebrow rose higher

"I thought the report you wrote stated it's been six days she went missing,"

"What difference does it make? I…can't make out when she was gone," Hiro said defensively. The future Sasuke began into his thinking mode. The future Kiba noticed and began to ask questions as well.

'_That meant he killed her on the fifth day and report it on the sixth day? No. He wouldn't be that stupid to give out the wrong information,'_

"Did you and your sister ever fight?" the future Kiba said politely. Hiro shook his head.

"How could we fight through our poor condition? I love her very much,"

'_I wish Neji is here. He'd be able to tell if this bastard is lying or not,'_

"When you said she burn your hand before…when was that?" The future Sasuke interrupted. Hiro stood up while glaring at him

"Look, why are you asking me these stupid questions? Why aren't you looking out for my sister! She might be dead for all we know!" That clicked inside the minds of Kiba's future self and future Sasuke. The future Sasuke fought a scowl and bowed

"Gomen nasai. We'll just ask you one more question. Did you and your sister have a secret hiding place?" Hiro blinked and nodded as he led them the way

"We'd go here just in case the waterfall country's police department came for rent," he said. It was a ragged shack, not far from the apartment, but it was also sealed with something around it. The future Sasuke felt there was something wrong and whispers something to the future Kiba. Future Kiba then nodded.

"Thank you Kumade-kun. Now you had said your sister and you are poor correct?" said the future Kiba smiling while Kiba and Hinata are staring at him in confusion

"Hai,"

"How'd you manage to buy a C-rank mission from Konoha?"

"From my sister's insu-" Suddenly Hiro stopped talking. He. Was. Caught. The future Sasuke smirked and said

"Hinata, use your byakugan now," Hinata nodded as she made hand seals and shouted

"Byakugan!" Hinata suddenly gasped as she turned off her Byakugan. The future Sasuke nodded to the future Kiba and Kiba as the future Kiba grabbed Hiro who was throwing dirty glares at the team

"Show me Hinata," Hinata led the future Sasuke in the shack and over thousands of blocks of wood…they finally found Kumade Ruki. The future Sasuke checked her pulse and found out she was still alive but Hinata knew that already (if the character is already dead then there wouldn't be Chakra flowing in their body). They alerted the authority and left the country. Mission: successful

"Let's head to Suna now. We only have three more days," said the future Sasuke.

The future Kiba, Kiba, and Hinata nodded while both Akamarus barked happily.

**Team Seven**

"Let's just say the fifth Hokage got a little desperate," he grinned. Hana swung a fist at him but he simply dodged it

"Hana-chan…can't you just activate your sharingan and defeat me?" he mocked her. Hana glared at him and said,

"…you're annoying,"

Everyone else shudder. The Uchiha inside her began to stir but the Haruno inside of her was unleashing.

'_Why is he here?'_

Tori and Daisuke began to move in front of her but the man chuckled amusingly

"Oh…your boyfriends are going to defend you. Yesh, I'm here to save you guys and all you give me is grief!"

Tori activated his Byakugan and glared at him. Daisuke scowled as he was preparing to do his jutsu. Takashi stayed back with team seven and the future Naruto.

"Who's he?" Naruto said to Takashi. Takashi rolled his eyes

"He's Yashamaru," Confusions rise up once more in Team Seven. The future Naruto smiles amusingly

"Of the sand. He's Gaara's kid,"

"Nani!" birds were flying out of the forest and ninjas stopped battling to wonder what was that scream

Yashamaru grinned and snapped his fingers

"I am the great…Sabaku no Yashamaru!" the blond stated while the others grimace

"AND…I am also courting Miss Uchiha here," his teeth were pinging as he smirked while Hana looked disturbed.

"Baka! I'm no one's girl!" she shouted at him. Yashamaru smiles at her as he steps forward

"Not yet but you will be," Takashi rolls his eyes once more.

"He's very cocky because he's the son of the Kazekage…plus I guess you could say he fancies her," Takashi explained to Team Seven. Team Nine, however, glared at their sensei

"Baka Sempai!" Takashi flashes his Uchiha Smirk

"Well stop flirting Yashamaru and let's go to Suna…neh?"

"Feh, if you say so Uchiha-kun. I want to get Naruto-sama and the others but Tsunade-sama sent me here where you guys are," Takashi nodded at him

"Hana deactivate your sharingan, he's going with us," Team Nine's eyebrows twitched.

This…is going to be one long journey…

**End**

**Sage: **Yet a new character! Yes Gaara had a kid! And his name is Yashamaru! He was named after Gaara's uncle (the guy who pretends to care for Gaara but then tries to assassinate him? Gaara has a soft spot for his uncle XD)

He doesn't have the power to control sand nor does he have a bijuu…or a demon. He's respectful to elders…and thinks lowly to the people who are younger than him. Yashamaru once fought against Hana in the Chunnin exam…but lost. That's why he's _lusting _after her. He's two years older than them (Seventeen) and is working as a chunnin examiner. His reasons of quitting were unknown (except to me. I did create him…sort of). He's currently living in Konoha for his personal reasons (Hana) but he was born and raised in Suna until the fateful event made him changed his mind (again Hana).

Hana seems like a Mary Sue…I'm trying hard not to make her into one…her personality is mixed between Sasuke and Sakura here…Like Sasuke, all the Konoha girls go after him (rabid fans I say..) and Temari said he was cute (or something like that) so like Hana, all the Konoha boys go after her….plus I want a Suna character in here to go after Hana.

History. Repeats. Itself….twice.

And thus ends this chapter! Till next time!


	12. Chapter 1: Final

Sage: Another chapter of "Time: Reset" Enjoy!

Minor Spoilers from the Manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Time: Reset

"All right. We only have three days...and...we're not even past River country." Yashamaru thought as his hands scratched his head. He snapped his finger in realization.

"We'll just travel by flying won't we?" The others stare at him in confusion except for team nine. Yashamaru gave out a cheeky grin before biting his thumb. Team Nine sighs in unison before ducking out of the way. The others were confused. He made his hand signs and placed his palm on the floor

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge dragonfly suddenly popped up. The others including the future Naruto were off guarded with its large wings. Team Nine sweatdropped when he saw the giant dragonfly. It had a scar on its back and an eye patch over his left eye with a giant toothpick on its mouth. He yawned and saw his master which made him sweatdropped.

"You again? A'ight, where off to this time?" it grumbled. Yashamaru's grin grew and stood on its back. He gave out a peace sign with his hands and told them

"My hometown, Tonbotatsu!" Tonbotatsu, the dragonfly, gave a grunt. The others flew onto his back as the dragonfly sped to his hometown.

"Whoa!!"

Apparently, Yashamaru did not tell them his dragonfly can go up to 800 miles per hour.

**Hidden Sand Village**

All the teams are present in front of the sand siblings. They were awaiting Team Seven and Team Nine with the future Naruto. Hinata has her pointer fingers touching, both Kiba were petting their dogs anxiously, Ino was leaning against Chouji as she fell asleep while Chouji was eating some of the pork that he packed on the trip, the Future Sasuke was playing shogi with the future Shikamaru, both Neji were meditating, Tenten was sharping her weapon, and Lee was practicing with his tai chi.

_**Crash!**_

The Kazekage looked in annoyance as he heard the crash behind him. Temari and Kankurou gaped at the hole when a giant dragonfly came crashing threw the window but then the dragonfly disappeared with smoke. Ino was awaken and the others were startled from the giant noise. Dust was everywhere but someone came out of the dust.

Yashamaru coughed and gave his cheeky grin while scratching his head. He chuckled and wave the dust around. The Kazekage's eyes went large. Although Yashamaru has a stupid grin plastered on his face, he was the splitting image of his uncle.

Yashamaru has the bandage tied on his forehead where his forehead protector laid on. He has short blond hair and the same bone structure as his uncle. The Kazekage stared in shock as did Temari and Kankurou. Yashamaru noticed them and waved

"Yo! Sorry about the window, I'll get it fixed. Tonbotatsu needs to work on his landing."

The Kazekage regain his posture and cleared his throat

"I see. What is your name, young man?"Gaara said politely. Yashamaru chuckled and slapped the Kazekage on the back

"You know me dad! I'm your son, Yashamaru!"

_'You idiot!' was the thoughts of everyone_

The sand siblings could not believe this. Yashamaru noticed this and looked confused

"What?"

_**A few minutes later...**_

"So...you're from a time ahead of us...and you're my son?" Yashamaru nodded. He held up his forehead protector and removed the bandage. He pointed as he forehead showing a kanji of love. He then tied up his forehead and put back his forehead protector.

"As you see we need to cut our time short so we have to bring back everyone." Yashamaru explained. The others nodded.

"My cousin, Aburame Hikari, is down as well as the ANBU and most of the jounin. Right now, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino-sensei are helping out the ANBU and the jounin. The war is turning most grave so I was sent back to bring you guys back." His eyes narrow down at the future Naruto.

"Well, Rokudaime, this is your time to shine. We need you to lead us and how are we going to defeat the one called Orochimaru," All stared at the future Naruto. He stared in shock but then broke down with his fist clenching.

"Why must you say that? I'm not fit to be-"

"Who are you fooling Rokudaime?" Yashamaru interrupted. He sighed and told him

"You're young, I know, but you do realize the only one who can lead us is you. Godaime is on her knees right now. I know after she's gone, you'll be the one to take her place," the Future Naruto glared at him

"No...I know she won't die. When I become Hokage, I want her to see me as Rokudaime. We have to get back now," Yashamaru looked serious for one second but then laughed out loud

"Yeah you're right! What was I thinking, she'll die? Psh! Come on let's go back!" Everyone just fell with drops of sweat rolled down their face.

_'Hikari is in trouble? I hope it's not too bad,' Takashi thought grimly_

"Say your last words before we go," Yashamaru grinned but Gaara placed his hand on his left shoulder after he stopped talking.

"Before you go, what is it that you wanted to say?" Neji said seriously. The future Neji sighed and leaned towards his ears

"The Hyuuga council do not approve of Tenten despite of my words and Hiashi-sama's. You may come to think rejecting Tenten is the best but it's not. Your heart will be full of guilt and you will become...a caged bird once more. When I married Tenten, I felt being free again. I'm telling you now if you rather have Tenten in your life or...to become a caged bird again. I told you before, you will make decisions you'll regret."

Neji said nothing as he begin to collect his thoughts. The future Neji stepped back with Yashamaru.

The future Sasuke stared down at Sasuke. Sasuke only glared back while the future Sasuke smirked. It looked like his past self wanted to fight him.

"Stop denying yourself," the Future Sasuke said suddenly. Sasuke didn't change his expression.

"You know well as I do...you love her." The future Sasuke said softly. Sasuke still didn't change. The future Sasuke sighed.

"No matter. I'm you anyways so whatever happens I'm still going to be with Sakura," Sasuke flinched as the future Sasuke smirk grew bigger

"Why did you quit your quest to kill Itachi? Why...why her!" Sasuke growled. The future Sasuke rolled his eyes

"First, I didn't quit. I merely postpone it. Don't be such a brat," _'I can't believe I just said that to myself,'_

The future Sasuke thought. "Second, why her? I want you to look at her right in the eye and say I hate you. Before the Uchiha massacre, we were always admiring Itachi...always wanting to be _better_ than him. Even after the massacre, we want to be better than him. He's a S-Rank criminal and is known everywhere. You want that fame. You want _that_ _acknowledgement_ from everyone. When Naruto raised up, you couldn't take it. When he brought you back to Konoha, you were shamed by everyone. The only ones who acknowledged you are...Naruto and Sakura.

That's when I decided to better myself. You know it as well as I do...you want fame...not kill Itachi. You're a selfish little brat," Sasuke was about to attack his future self but the future Sasuke backed away with Yashamaru and gave a goofy grin. Sasuke's eyebrows twitch.

_'Is everyone in the future that stupid?'_ (note: He just called himself stupid.)

Sasuke relaxed though. He took a quick glance at Sakura before rolling his eyes.

_'However, I could give her a chance,'_

The future Kiba gave a thumbs up at his past self before walking back at Yashamaru. The future Shikamaru yawned before moving back to Yashamaru. The future Naruto gave his Uzumaki Grin and a good guy pose.

"Yosh!"

"Listen...kaa-san." Takashi hesitated at the last word but went on. "You may not remember me after this but I want you to know. Sometimes saying goodbye is hard to say, especially if I'm older than my mom,"

Takashi chuckled softly with Sakura.

"This is probably a chance in a lifetime but you know I love you right?" Sakura nodded with a soft smile. Takashi leaned in for a hug as did Sakura.

"I'll see you in the future," Takashi turned to Yashamaru.

"Well Mom it's been real," Tori said to Tenten. Tenten gave a light giggle while Tori put up a soft smile. "Always put your hair up mom. It makes you unique,"

Tori returned to Yashamaru with a nod at Tenten who nodded back. Hana began to tackle him from the back with a grin. Tori returned it with a smile.

Daisuke tackled Naruto and Hinata together with a grin.

"I love you both! It's not like everyday we get to see your parents at this age." Daisuke gave a loud laugh and held both Naruto and Hinata's hands together who both blushed.

Daisuke returned to Yashamaru. With everyone collected, Yashamaru put his hands together. He dropped his headband down at the floor and removed his bandages.

"I'll see you in the future Otou-san," Yashamaru said with a grin. "Bye Uncle! Bye Auntie!"

Temari and Kankurou waved back as Gaara nodded at Yashamaru.

He made his hand seals while biting his thumb. He placed his palm down to summon a mini dragonfly. He whispered into the ears of the mini dragonfly

"Tonbo, just erase the minds of the past." The dragonfly did so and returned back to where he belonged. Everyone fell except the ninjas in the future unconscious.

"It's time to return," Everyone nodded. He bit his left thumb and shouted

"Reversal Kai! Michi Kiri: Knou Kyuuseishu no Jutsu!"

The team disappeared in the smoke...however a group of small shadows were hovering over the unconscious ninjas...

**Two Hours Later...**

"Why are we here...at the kazekage's office?" groaned Naruto who was getting up while rubbing his head. The last time he remembered was training with Sasuke...then it was all a blank. Sasuke's eyes open slowly as his vision began to come back

"What...happened?"

Suddenly, everyone else began to awaken as well. They had confusion written all over their face and wonder what was going on.

"It's about time you guys are awake," a low voice said from behind. The ninjas immediately turned to the owner of the voice who was sitting on the kazekage's desk. The ninjas were shocked of what they're seeing.

_**Their 12 Year Old Selves Again.**_

"So...what's going on?" said a twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke with his arms crossed and his left eyebrow lifted.

**End**

Sage: The End? Well most likely. I plan to end it sooner but let's see what happens. I'm pretty sure the next chapters consist of the future and switch to the past again.


End file.
